Shadows In The Dark
by JustAWhatsIt
Summary: This is my version of how I feel things could/should go. This is my first attempt at writing fan fiction. The story starts 3 months after the shooting of Kate Beckett, and her return to work after a 3 month recovery period. I don't own the characters.
1. Chapter 1

Staring at the inside of the elevator doors, Kate allowed a small sigh to fall past her lips before pulling the lower between her teeth, giving a small, nervous nibble. Not normally the one to feel this much in the way of nerves, Kate took a deep breath and braced herself. She felt that she needed this, and it was beginning to feel like no matter the preparation she took, she still had the deep feeling of not being quite ready. However, it was not in her nature to give in, and having being held back for the past three months, Kate was ready to dive back into her work, her life…Even if it meant a small struggle at the beginning.

As the elevator came to a slow stop, Kate lowered her head and waited for the doors to open before taking a step out, sucking in a breath, and forcing a smile onto her lips. It may have been a small smile, but it was in fact there. As her head lifted to the sound of hushed voices and the scuffling of feet, she allowed her eyes to scan around the area, stopping on each member of her team as they gave her a small smile, and nod. Esposito gave her the goofy smile, the one she had only ever seen once before, and she was beginning to hope it didn't mean what she though it did, when around the corner a tall black figure emerged.

"Beckett." Castle's voice came in a slightly surprised tone, as if he didn't expect her to be there. Her eyes fell on the two cups of coffee in his hands, and she raised a brow, slightly surprised by how glad she was to actually see him still at the precinct. "I... Hey! You're early, aren't you?"

"If I'm early, Castle, who is that for?" Nodding in the direction of the cup, Kate felt a lightness settle in her stomach. The thing she was most afraid of hadn't presented itself, and she felt like things may just be able to fall back into place.

"I… it's for you obviously. I just, didn't.. Hey!" Kate began to feel the awkwardness in his voice, but decided to push the question away as she clasped her hand around the take-out coffee cup that Castle was now holding out to her.

"Thank you," She flashed him a slightly more genuine smile, which felt less forced. "So, where are we? Anything new happening?"

"Not yet," Ryan piped in as he stopped just behind her. "Esposito and I just closed the Coleman case about an hour ago."

Flashing her gaze over to Ryan as he spoke, Kate moved fluidly over to her desk, laying her jacket over the back of the swivel chair and placed the cup of coffee down, before lowering into the chair and fixing her eyes back on Castle. She watched as he strode over and slipped into the seat beside her desk. He was watching her, closely. Probably trying to work out if it was actually a bright idea for her to be back at work._ It wasn't up to him_. Kate thought to herself as she dropped her gaze and worked on looking through some papers that were on her desk from the day before the shooting.

"I knew you were back today. " Castle mumbled as he turned to face her. "Are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be, Castle." Kate's hair fell down around her face as she spoke, acting as a door to shield his gaze from her expression, which she guessed probably showed pain, loss and a sense of fear.

Sitting back in his seat, Castle turned back away; deciding now would be a good time to shut up. This made Kate happy. She knew how much he could pry, and she knew that once he started, he wouldn't stop. He'd continue on until he managed to break her down. She wasn't ready to be broken down and analysed. All Kate wanted right now was to get on with her job.

The silence that followed was soon broken by the ringing of the phone. Kate and Castle both looked over in the direction of Ryan who had answered first and was now jotting down some information on the pad in front of him. "No problem. We'll be there in a few." Replacing the receiver, he lifted his head and looked over at Kate. "We have a murder."

"Who and where?" Kate spoke softly as she stood from her chair, grabbing her jacket and slipping it on as Ryan and Esposito made their way over.

"Female, Caucasian, 23. She's a receptionist at a law firm." Ryan relayed off the information as the four of them made their way out of the bull pen, stopping only for a brief moment as Kate suddenly remembered her coffee before dashing back for it.

"I blame the pen." Castle interrupted the small silence as Kate returned, gaining him raised brows and three shaking heads as they all stepped into the elevator together, ready for their first crime solving mission in three months as a full team.


	2. Chapter 2

As much as I want to, I don't own any of these characters!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

All I'm saying is that it's a fact, ball point pens kill over one hundred people a year. She's a receptionist. She uses pens, I presume." Castle was still half mumbling as both he and Kate climbed from the car. He had gone on like this since they left the precinct, but Kate didn't have it in her to tell him to shut the hell up. She secretly liked being back to normal, with his weird theories and his ramblings on. Even if it was still annoying to her.

"So, what you are trying to say, Castle, is that a professional pen user..." She gave him a little look and smile as they both headed into the building, passing the officer on the door with a small nod from each of them. "…managed to somehow get murdered, by a pen?"

Castle stopped in his tracks, as he reached the office door, looking into a room full of officers, and the dead body. "A professional pen user. Nice way to put it, detective." He laughed as he made way for Kate to walk into the room, watching as she began her usual, bracing herself moment that she would do before fully letting herself enter any crime scene. "I'll check for evidence of pen attack." Castle mumbled behind her as he walked off into the room towards where Ryan had taken up a small area, talking to the witness. Still watching her, Castle noticed Kate was taking slightly longer to brace herself than she usually took, and once again couldn't help but wonder if she really was ready to be back at work, or if she was only here to get out of her apartment.

After deciding that she was ready, Kate headed over to the desk, stopping when she reached Esposito standing over the woman who was sat in her chair, slumped backwards. She pulled out her small note book, and a pen, pausing for a moment to look at the pen. _Castle, you crazy man. _She thought to herself before regaining her attention and turning it towards the detective who was in the middle of inspecting the body. "Hey, Esposito. Any idea what happened here?"

"Hey, Beckett... Mr Lawyer over there, turned up for work this morning, and found…" Pausing for a moment to flip through his notes, Esposito read through them quickly before looking back up at Kate. "…Kayla Marshall here. He said that this was what she was wearing yesterday, and Lanie puts her death about 6 to 7 last night."

Scrunching her brows together, Kate walked around the woman, taking in the scene. "What was the cause of death? Do we know yet?" Kate asked as she bent down, looking at a piece of paper that had fallen down beside the chair, only to hear an excited call from across the room.

"Oh, can I please… please can I tell her?" Castle's voice called over the other people in the room as she looked up only to catch him running over in her direction. _If he says she was killed by a pen, I'm going home_. Kate thought to herself.

"How on earth do you know already, Castle?" Kate stood up straight, folding her arms over her chest as her hair fell back into place around her shoulders, her brow rising.

"Ryan told me. That's beside the point." He mumbled as he took up a spot beside Kate and the woman in the chair. "So, our conversation, I was right!" Castle grinned as he watched Kate's reaction. "Kinda, anyway, she wasn't killed by the pen, but someone did use a pen to help."

"What exactly is that supposed to mean though, Castle?" Kate asked in a slightly shocked tone, even through her attempts to hide it. "How exactly can a pen help in a murder?"

"Well, if you look there…" Castle pointed to the woman's neck which was hidden by her hair. "…You will see _one _if the murder weapons."

"One of?" Kate asked in an even more shocked tone, this time not even trying to hide her reaction, she used her gloved hand to move the woman's hair to the side. Suddenly, she was faced with a pen, sticking out of the woman's neck. "So, she was stabbed in the neck, and left to bleed out?" Kate gave both Castle and Esposito a look. "Why didn't she try to call for help? There is a phone right there." She pointed out the phone, sitting right there on the desk with easy enough access to Kayla sitting in the desk.

"Well, as Castle said, the pen was only one of the murder weapons." Another voice piped up from behind Kate. "She was also shot in chest with a large calibre gun, most likely hitting the heart which would have killed her quicker."

"So, I was right." Castle beamed, standing beside Kate as she shook her head, rolling her eyes in the direction of Lanie.

"Nice to see you back at work, girl. Are you sure you're…" Cutting her off, Kate whipped her hand into the air and finished Lanie's question for her, simply by nodding and whispering. "I'm ready."

"Alright, what time did he leave last night?" Kate asked Ryan as he came back from talking to the witness. "Did he see anyone around that was suspicious, lurking around? Or did she have any enemies that he knew about?"

"He left about 4 yesterday. He needed to get home to his wife as it was their anniversary, and they were heading out to dinner." Ryan relayed his notes off to Beckett, Esposito and Castle. "He didn't see anyone around, and as far as he knows, no one wanted to hurt our vic. She was well known around the office, and she was well liked. He also doesn't know much about her personal life, so he isn't sure if there is a boyfriend or anything."

"Okay, what I need is for you, and Esposito to run down her next of kin, and find out if there is a boyfriend, husband or whatever. Also, find out if there was anyone who would want to hurt her. Thanks." Kate spoke as she turned to them both and watched as they nodded and headed off to get to work. "Castle, you and I will head back to the precinct, and run down her financials, see if there is anything in there that is a clue." She heaved a heavy sigh, as they walked out of the office, and headed for the car.

"You all right, Beckett?" Castle asked her as they reached the car. He gave her the small smile that could always melt her heart, but all she could do was nod and pull open the door.

"I'm fine, Castle. I- I just want to find out who murdered this woman. Alright?" Kate said as she climbed into the car and pulled the door closed, waiting on Castle to get into the passenger side.

Knowing that she wouldn't want to talk about anything, especially what happened before the shooting, Castle climbed into his seat and pulled his belt over his body, making sure it was secure as he turned towards her, he simply smiled his smile and whispered. "Let's find him then." He couldn't help have a small ping of worry for the woman he loved. Even if she didn't remember him telling her, he was going to make sure she was safe from now on.

Watching him for a moment, Kate nodded and returned his smile, this one she didn't have to force, before pulling out of the space and heading back in the direction of the precinct.


	3. Chapter 3

Small apology for the time it's taken me to get this one up, life's been slightly hectic the past few days. (Had a job interview.. woo!) Anyway, this is just a short chapter.

Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did.. I do not own any of these characters!

* * *

><p>Standing in the middle of her bedroom, Kate tugged gently at the band holding her hair in the tight bun at the back of her head. It had been a long, slow first day back on the job, with no leads in the murder of Kayla Marshall. <em>Time for some relaxation<em>, Kate thought to herself as she let her hair fall down, around her face and shoulders, giving her head a small shake to untangle the strands of hair as they fell. A shiver passed through her whole body as the ends danced over her bare back, tickling at the smooth skin that prickled under the cool air blowing in through the open window.

At this moment in time, Kate was happy to be home, happy to be back to the silence that had enveloped her for the past few months. The silence that had begun to drive her insane, pulling her down under her own thoughts. This was what had driven her back to work so early. Not that she wasn't happy to be back at work. She was loving being around the people she cared for, and the ones who cared for her in return. However, the returning back to work to be faced with Castle was something she hadn't been ready to face just yet.

Padding softly through the room, Kate found herself in the bathroom, slowly removing the tight jeans which hugged her frame perfectly, revealing her long, slim legs. She folded the pants, and placed them on top of the hamper located in the corner of the room, before spinning to turn off the running water as the bathtub filled up. The scent of cherry filled the room, and a small smile tugged at the corner of Kate's lips. Taking one step, she placed her foot into the water, testing the temperature, before pulling the other leg in, and lowering the rest of her body down to surround herself with the water.

As she lay there with the steam from the tub making her head spin slightly, she let her finger trace slowly up her stomach, stopping as she reached the scar on her left side. Kate closed her eyes for a moment as her finger traced the length of the scar, her mind flashing back to the moment that she was shot, and the blackness that followed. Then the words that filled her ears, the simple "I love you" that somehow had managed to make the moment seem like it was a dream. It had far from been a dream though, as the light flashed back on, and her eyes had focused on Castle's face, the look of pain that had registered in his expression, then the darkness swallowed her up again.

Coming back out of her thoughts, Kate pulled herself together, trying to push past the thoughts, knowing full well that she didn't want to think of them just yet. She let the warmth of the water and bubbles surround her body, calming her. "Relax." Kate whispered in a soft breath before tugging her lower lip between her teeth and sucking in a deep breath. Slowly, she inhaled the sweet scent that filled the space. "Just relax, everything will be fine…"

She let herself relax then, her mind drifting off into a small world of its own, before pulling the plug, and pushing herself from the tub. She grabbed the towel from the hand rail, wrapping it around her slim body. The smoothness of the fabric soothing against her skin as Kate headed into the bedroom, drying off the droplets of water as they dripped down over her damp skin.

After drying, and pulling on a pair of warm PJ's, Kate climbed into her bed, tugging the covers up around her as she snuggled in, drifting off easily to sleep. Her dreams filled with images of the past, namely the first moment she met him, without him even knowing. Kate's lips pulled up into a smile in her unknowing sleep.

Over on the other side of town, Castle lay in his own bed, his dreams filled with the moment she had died in his arms. The feeling of losing her over again, forcing his eyes open to wake with a jolt. Gasps began to fall from his lips as the words formed, coming out in a breathless whisper. "Kate, I love you, stay with me."

Realizing where he was, and that she was safe for now, Castle lay back in his bed, regaining his breathing as his mind wandered, stopping on the moment he first lay eyes on her. He knew she thought that he didn't remember, but of course he did. Castle never forgot a pretty face in a crowd, and especially hers, standing in the line of each of his book signings was for him, even harder to forget. He had placed it after k nowing her a few weeks, but had never mentioned to her.

Settling into his pillow, Castle allowed himself to drift off into a restful sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay. I've spent the past week trying to write this chapter. After deleting it, and starting it over and over again, I've finally decided that this is as good as it's going to get. A little info about the story now that I've finally actually set it out: The story is after the shooting, and starts with Kate's return to work. The talk she had with Castle was during her stay in hospital, and I've decided that I can't do the case of Johanna's murder any justice, therefor I wont mention it in great detail or very much. Hopefully later on down the line, the story will be more imformative on this and the direction I'm wanting this to go. Anyway, thank you for reading so far, and I truly hope you're all enjoying it. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. I wish I did.. but I don't!

* * *

><p>A few days later, Kate found herself waking up as she did every morning, a bright stream of sunlight dancing around the room, beating down on her body. She had managed to kick the covers off in her restless sleep during the night, and the warmth of the sun as it shone in through the small split in the curtain was now bearing down on the exposed skin on her arms and legs. Kate raised one arm, throwing it over her face to cover her eyes as the light caught them, the puffiness of them evident as her fingers traced along her cheek. She remembered waking up a few times during the night to tears trickling down her face. Kate hated feeling so weak.<p>

As she pushed herself up on the bed, she sat with her legs crossed, looking out over the apartment. Flashes of her dreams began coming back. The moment she first met Castle, his first words to her, and that childish smile that made her heart rate pick up.

After a minute or two of regaining herself, Kate climbed out of bed, and headed to the bathroom, determined to wash away all evidence of her tears. She pulled on a pair of black pants that she knew hugged her legs just perfectly, flattering her slim shape, and a loose fitting shirt. She let her hair fall straight with a slight curl around her shoulders, framing her face and applied a light layer of makeup, before grabbing her bag and keys from the table beside the door. Kate headed out into the city, determined to stay focused on the job today.

As Kate walked down the sidewalk, letting her mind drift off for a few minutes, trying her best to keep it locked on the case, she noticed it drifting in a totally different direction too often. When this happened, she would go back, and run through the list of suspects they had for the murder of Kayla Marshal. First, there was the Lawyer, Mark Davidson. Then, there was her boyfriend. _We questioned him the day before_, Kate thought to herself._ There is just something weird about him though_.

Some thirty minutes passed, and Kate found herself walking through the precinct doors, heading for the elevator. Her mind had since managed to drift right off of the case, and as she turned the corner towards the elevator, she walked right into the one thing that was on her mind.

"Beckett!" His voice piped up as she saw him reach for the elevator button, extending the index finger on his right hand, still keeping a good grip on the two cups of coffee. "I got you coffee."

"Thanks." Kate smiled over at him, before reaching out and taking one of the cups. "Mm, still hot." She closed her eyes for a moment as she inhaled the warm smelling coffee with a slight hint of vanilla. A soft sigh falling from her lips as her eyes opened once more, lingering just a little too long on Castle as he raised a brow. Quickly, Kate turned towards the elevator as the door opened and stepped in, pressing the button for the Homicide floor after Castle shuffled in behind her.

"Uhm, so, the case. It's been bugging me all night. I just - there is something about the boyfriend." Castle mumbled, one hand stuffed into his pocket as the other clasped his own cup.

"I know," Kate responded, still not trusting herself to turn around and look at him. "But we checked him out, he had an alibi. A tight one at that." She mumbled and took a sip from her coffee.

"Can we really trust this mistress though?" Castle said as he watched her. He was glad she wasn't looking at him, because if she had caught the look he just gave her, she'd probably slap him. He gave himself a little smile as his eyes watched the curve on her lips – the side he could see anyway – grow wider.

"Castle, we asked the neighbours in the hotel room next to him." She laughed and turned to him, giving a small nod. "We can definitely trust that he was in the room… If you know what I mean?"

"NO! He didn't." He exclaimed as his jaw dropped and his eyes grew wide, trying to hold back a louder laugh.

"Oh, yes he did. The neighbours heard them all day and all night." She turned back as the elevator pinged and the doors opened. "Solid alibi."

Both Kate and Castle stepped from the elevator as the door opened fully, and Kate headed straight for her chair, placing the coffee down on her desk and calling over to Ryan, who was already sat at his desk. "Hey, Ryan. Did you run down Mark Davidson's alibi?"

"We did." Ryan jumped out of his seat, grabbing a file that was sitting on the edge, and rushed over to Kate and Castle. He handed the file to Kate, and sat on the edge of the desk, half cutting off Castle's view.

Kate took the file, and began to read through it, before finally lifting her head back up to look at Ryan. "Wow. This alibi isn't as solid as the boyfriends." Kate fell into her seat and read the file over again. "He said he was with his wife, on their anniversary dinner. Although, it wasn't their anniversary." Her brow raised and she looked up at Ryan. "What did she say?"

"Her words exactly?" He gave a smile and looked at Castle as if to say, _this is going to be a good one._ Castle gave him an excited look, and nodded at the exact time Kate did. "Her exact words were… 'That lying, cheating scumbag was not with me. Try asking his little girlfriend where he was.'"

"His girlfriend?" Kate and Castle both said at the same time, followed by another of those long glances. The ones that made her feel insecure, yet she still liked them.

"His girlfriend," Ryan gave another nod. "I'll let you guess her name. It shouldn't be too hard for you."

Kate's mouth dropped open as she looked over to the murder board on the other side of the room. "No. Are you saying that Mark Davidson's girlfriend was our Vic, Kayla Marshall?"

"You got it in one, Detective." Ryan just shrugged and pointed to the interrogation room. "Esposito has him in there right now." All three of them exchanged a look, before pushing out of their seats and running towards the room to peer through the glass window into the room where Esposito was questioning the new suspect.

After fifteen minutes of listening into Esposito's interrogation, Kate turned and left the room, deciding to check down a few other leads they had come up with in the past few days. Leaving both Ryan and Castle to watch, she headed back to her desk, and settled down into her seat. As she pulled open the file that held Mark Davidson's financials, Kate sat back in her chair and lifted her eyes. The way she was sitting, she had a perfect view into the small room just off the interrogation room, and an excellent view of Castle.

Watching him, Kate felt her heart begin to thump just that little bit faster. She knew she liked him, and she knew that at some future point, she would be even happier if she could call him hers. However, in the week that followed the shooting, she had explained to him that she wasn't ready for a relationship. She needed to let her past go, let everything she had been through, go, before she could even start thinking about being with someone. Of course, she hadn't let on that she knew how he felt about her, nor had she let on how she felt about him. That would only make this whole situation that little bit harder, not for her, but for him.

While staring out over the room, Kate allowed herself to drift into her thoughts again. She let that moment creep into her mind and take over. The first moment he said her name, the smile, the simple handshake. If only he knew, or remembered that moment, and what it had meant to her. She sucked the side of her lip between her teeth as she let the moment engulf her, her mind fully giving into the moment, remembering every small detail.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.

* * *

><p>It was one of those cool, early spring mornings, and Kate found herself wandering down the almost empty streets of the City. The sun was just rising, and the scent of fresh bread and coffee played around her as she passed each small diner while they set up for the morning rush. The cool breeze danced on her cheeks and nose as she pulled her jacket slightly tighter around her body, and readjusted her scarf. Spring was on its way, but the cold winter was still in the air.<p>

She didn't normally do this, especially not on weekday mornings, when she should be getting ready for work; however Kate would make the odd exception. She cut across the street, making sure the road was clear as her hands slipped into her pockets, her destination was in sight. Already a long line was beginning to form, and she was unexpectedly very glad that her decision to leave early was proving to be the right one.

Kate joined the line, standing behind some twenty other people, all of whom looked to have been there for a few hours already. See gave a small smile that tugged on the corners of her lips to the woman who was standing before her, before leaning back against the wall.

"Amazing writer, he is. Don't you think?" The woman spoke softly to Kate, who was startled by the sudden voice.

Kate smiled again; her arms were now folded over her chest, her fingers clutching at her sides. "Fantastic Writer. One of my favourites. I have everything he's ever done."

As the woman droned on; talking about all the different books of Richard Castle's that she had read, Kate simply watched and listened, nodding out of kindness every so often. The woman went on about which ones were her favourites, and which ones she wasn't all that fond of. Kate wasn't paying too much attention to her. When out of work, she tended to find that when people were talking about something that didn't interest her all that much, she'd push it to the back of her mind.

The line was beginning to grow longer as time ticked on. The hands on her watch grew closer to the moment the doors would open, and the excitement in Kate began to grow. She had done this a good few times. Seven if she was honest with herself.

On the day of her mother's murder, Kate had picked up a book. That day during work, she had allowed herself to get lost in the workings of the book, and had allowed herself to escape for just a moment. When both she and her father returned home that evening to find the detective waiting for them at the front door with the news, she felt that there was only one way to run away from the pain. After that night, Kate had only ever been able to lose herself in this one place. This place was the mind of Richard Castle.

A slight clicking sound was heard, and the doors to the store were pulled open. Excited gasps filled the cool air as the twenty women before her began clapping. _What for? _Kate thought to herself. _It's not as if we can even see him. _She rolled her eyes and braced herself, for even though she thought the excitement the other women were showing was silly, she couldn't help but feel the same excitement somewhere deep down inside herself.

Inching closer, Kate felt that excitement grow, and the second she stepped inside the store, her hands were reaching out, grabbing a hold of the new book. She clutched it close to her chest as she tried to peer around the line of people before her, eager to catch the first glimpse of him that year. Doing this, Kate noticed that every other woman there was in their thirties or forties, and here she was, at the simple age of twenty-five.

As she waited for the last of the women before her to meet the author, and gain his signature on their books, Kate let her grip loosen slightly as she studied the front cover. The mystery of the cover was the first thing that had drawn her to the book that first day. The shadows and the darkness seemed to invite her into the imagination of Richard Castle. The mystery inside the book was another thing that drew her in. The simple writing, yet there were so many twists and turns around the corner that would keep the reader on their thinking toes. Kate loved that each murder and story in his books were weird. They seemed to come from them greatest depths of the imagination. This, out of all of her reasons, was the one thing that made it easy for her to come home each night, pick up one of the books, and just disappear into another world.

Kate pulled her attention from the cover as she lifted her head, watching as the last woman before her stepped away from the table. It was now Kate's turn, and she suddenly didn't want to move. Slowly, she stepped forward and stood in front of the table, in front of him, Richard Castle. Handing over the book in her hands, Kate gave him a genuine smile. Her heart began to thump as she studied his face, the smile he gave back making her melt a little on the inside.

"And, who should I address this too?" Castle flashed a smile up towards Kate, who was suddenly realising she was staring a little too long.

"Oh, Kate." She sucked the lower lip between her teeth and held her smile before quickly adding a "Please."

Kate longed to tell him how much his books had helped her to get over the death of her mother. How she had read every word he had written, and how much she admired him. However, she managed to hold herself back, knowing that she'd sound slightly too much like the stalkers she had come across on the streets as a cop. And she most certainly didn't want to sound like one of the desperate women who only wanted into his pants. _Although that may be a little bonus_. Kate let her mind stray for the tiniest second before taking the book back from Castle.

"Have a good day, Kate." He smiled his smile which made Kate melt all over. "And enjoy the book."

She simply nodded as she turned, and started to walk off, before stopping and taking a quick look back. She could have been certain that she had seen him watching her go. And as she moved on again, she put the slightest wiggle in her walk.

After paying for the book, Kate made her way out of the store, and pulled open the cover of the book to read what he had signed.

_To Kate with the dazzling smile, may our paths cross again at some point in the future._

She closed over the book, and took a deep breath as the cool air hit the back of her throat_. _She read the short sentence over and over in her head._ May our paths cross again._ Kate grinned, and tugged the book into her chest, holding it close as she slowly made her way home, deeply unaware that their paths would cross again, with no indications that he would become so important and slightly annoying in her life, and yet her feelings for him would only grow stronger.

* * *

><p>As she pulled herself from her small day dream, Kate looked over to the desk where Castle sat with Ryan and Esposito, laughing and joking away. She smiled to herself as she watched the smile on his face grow wider, just as Castle looked over and caught a quick glimpse of the smile on her lips. It remembered him of something. It remembered him of the day her smile had caught his eye. The day he knew he would have to get to know Katherine Beckett a little bit better. They day she had walked into his book signing on that cool, spring morning.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. If I did.. I'm pretty sure the writing would be much better, and I'd be a dude, called Andrew! He's a god by the way!**

* * *

><p>"Yo, Beckett." Esposito's booming voice came across the room. Kate lifted her head. Pulling her attention from the pile of papers she had been reading, to quickly scan the room looking for the face to put to the voice.<p>

"Where are you?" She answered, before turning to Castle, who was sitting in the chair by her desk, and giving him a confused look. "Please tell me you heard him calling me and it's not just me going crazy."

Castle lifted his gaze, dropping it on Kate before taking a glance over the empty room. "No, he did call. It's not just you." He laughed before spinning the other way and peering into the room just off the bull pen. "There he is." Kate followed Castle's gaze as he pointed to the room where Esposito was sitting huddled in a dimly lit corner with files all around him.

It had been one week since Kate returned to work, and one long week that they had been working on the case of the dead receptionist, Kayla Marshall. No new leads had unfolded, and as far as Kayla and Mark Davidson, the lawyer's relationship had gone, it ended up leading the crew to nothing. Mark had an alibi, and there were no other people in her life. She had no family, and by the looks of her financials and the word of the people who knew her, either being a neighbour, or working with her all maintained that Kayla Marshall lead a pretty quiet life.

Kate pushed up off her chair, and brushed past Castle as she made her way towards the small room. As she passed through the door way, and stepped over the file boxes that were strewn all over the floor, she felt another presence behind her. Turning her head slowly, she caught Castle trying to act like he hadn't just tripped over a box that had been sitting in the middle of the door. She gave a small laugh to herself, locking her lips between her teeth in a bid to hide her laughter, before stepping up behind Esposito who was peering at a piece of paper. He looked as if it would just disappear if he even took his concentration off it.

"Everything alright, Esposito?" Kate whispered, as though to no break his concentration. She stopped behind him, and allowed herself to rest against the table at her back, her hands out behind her to brace herself.

"I think I might have something." He looked up before looking around him. "Here, look at this. It's the credit card statements from Mark Davidson." He held out the piece of paper and dangled it before Kate as she took it.

"Yes. We've already looked at these though. What are they going to prove exactly?" Kate studied the paper as Castle, who had now regained himself and joined them, looked over her arm to the statement.

"Yea, I went through them really closely. Didn't I Beckett? Both Ryan and I," Castle spoke up as he pulled the paper from her grip for a closer look.

"Mmhm, but if you look on the night Kayla was murdered, there was no credit card transaction for that night." Esposito picked up another piece of paper and handed it to Kate. "Look. If you see on the one Castle has, there is a transaction for the morning of, and then nothing until the next afternoon when he bought lunch."

Kate let a small smile curve on her lips as she studied the paper a little more carefully. Finally, something she could work with and Esposito was right. If Mark Davidson _had_ bought dinner for himself and his wife that night, it would have shown on these statements. "And we checked the office credit cards. There was nothing?" She glanced down at the detective sitting in the seat, but heard Castle speak from behind her instead.

"Mr Davidson and his other members of staff all confirmed that the office cards were not used for personal use, even by Mr Davidson himself. We did however check, and nothing showed up."

"That means both Mr and Mrs Davidson lied to us about their whereabouts." Kate took both pieces of the paper, before speaking again. "Esposito, you go get Ryan, and meet the wife. Find out what she has to say about herself." She spun around to Castle. "You and I, we will take Mr Davidson. Find out what his reasons for this little lie are."

An hour later, Kate and Castle finally made it through the late afternoon traffic rush and found themselves outside of the office of Mark Davidson. Kate stopped the car in a bay just outside the front door, before turning to Castle and furrowing her brows. "The restaurant that they said they were at. We canvased there, didn't we?" Kate questioned. She was beginning to wonder if this was a mistake on her part. _Was she not doing her job right? _She thought to herself as she awaited an answer_. Maybe her head wasn't in the game right now._

"No, we did. I remember you sending Ryan and Esposito out there, but they came back with an alibi. Members of staff all remembered seeing both Mr and Mrs Davidson there that night." He flashed a reassuring smile to Kate. He could see the look of doubt in her eyes, and wanted nothing more to tell her that she was doing her job right, and that she still had it. He held himself back though.

Nodding, Kate caught the smile on his lips, and returned one of her own. Castle always did have one of those smiles that could help her relax at a moment where she wasn't feeling too good. She remembered that first meeting again and the words he had signed on her book. She was glad that their paths had crossed, and in a more professional manner, even if in the first year or so she regretted it slightly. The truth was, Castle had grown on her, and now, even more than before she was beginning to remember the reasons why she had wanted to repeat the words he had whispered to her as she lay dying in his arms that day.

Kate pulled herself out of her thoughts as Castle pushed his door open, ready to get out. "Are you coming, Beckett?" He turned back just in time to catch the look on her face. " What? What is that look for?"

She whipped her head around, trying to straighten any look on her face. "Nothing. I was just, thinking." She smiled and followed his lead by stepping out of the car, and locking the door.

Hearing her phone ping, Kate slipped her hand into her pocket and pulled it out, finding Esposito's number flashing. Answering it, she quickly spoke. "Hey, Esposito, can you give me a second?" She pulled the phone from her ear, and flashed her badge to the guard standing behind the desk. "NYPD, here to see Mark Davidson on floor 12. Is he in?" She waited for the nod and Okay from the guard before pulling her phone back to her ear and moving with Castle to the elevator. "Esposito, tell me what you've got."

Kate listened intently, nodding every few seconds and mumbling a few "Okays", as Castle leaned in, trying his best to hear what Esposito was saying on the other end of the phone. When the elevator stopped, and the doors flew open, Kate simply said into the phone, "Let's wrap this case up Esposito. It shouldn't take too long."

Kate turned to Castle as she hung up the phone, her hand moving to her hip. A movement that he didn't miss as he raised a brow and whispered as he took small steps behind her. "Beckett? What's going on? Tell me, please?" He was pleading to be let in on the game. Kate simply held her hand over her piece and her free hand was by her lips when she turned and simply shushed him.

No one was manning the desk of the reception, for the obvious reasons, which means that Mr Davidson hadn't gotten around to replacing his receptionist. Kate made her way to the door behind the desk that they had found Kayla Marshall's body sitting at a week ago, and knocked on the closed door that lead into the office of Mr Davidson.

"Mr Davidson, NYPD." Kate looked at Castle and whispered barely audible. "Stay here, please?" Castle just nodded and took one step back. He could see she was serious, and whatever Esposito had said over the phone must have brought this serious on. "NYPD Mr Davidson, please open up."

After waiting no longer than 30 seconds, Kate pulled the gun from the holder on her hip, and took it in her firm grip. Her free hand landed on the door handle as she slowly turned it, bracing herself for the smallest second, before pushing the door open. She turned, taking one last look to check Castle had listened to her. Satisfied, she stepped slowly into the office, scanning the room.

Taking a quick turn, Kate check behind the door, her arms were raised, and her gun pointing as she saw a figure standing there, braced up against the wall. Suddenly Kate froze and her heart rate began to rise. Not only was she faced with Mark Davidson standing behind the door, but she was staring right down the barrel of his gun.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors notes: Thank you everyone who has taken time to read this so far. It means loads to me, honestly. <strong>

**Okay, I know it's really bitty at some parts, and I'm passing over some parts of the case and whatnot. But I honestly do have a direction for the story, and I don't mean it to be based on the case. The case is only helping me reach the major parts of the story I want to tell. **

**Please, please let me know if you are enjoying it.**

**Thanks. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters!**

* * *

><p>The only sounds that could be heard were the heavy rasps of Kate's breathing. She stood there, frozen on the spot with her arms raised to shoulder height, gun poised as she came face to face with Mark Davidson, standing behind the door. His gun was pointing straight at her chest.<p>

She tried to think as she shifted ever so slightly on her feet, bracing herself. Flashbacks of the moment the bullet hit her in the chest, the screaming and shouting. Kate's breathing picked up as she felt her heart race in her chest. It felt like it was going to burst out and float away if she didn't get it to slow down. She knew she had to disarm him, and she knew she needed to be careful about it.

All this thinking had happened in a matter of seconds, before Castle spoke from the other room. "Beckett? What's going on?" He could clearly see Kate standing there, gun pointing at the wall behind the door. She didn't answer him. She was still paralyzed on the spot.

Mark took a step, and Kate's panic shone through. "Mark, Stop!" She spoke loudly, inching slightly to the side. She caught the movement of his fingers clenching tighter around the gun in his hands and the flashbacks started again. She remembered being thrown on the ground, and his voice. His sweet, scared, worried voice above her. "Kate, I love you. Stay with me."

Kate closed her eyes for a fraction of a second, allowing the memory of those words to take over before she opened them again. When she did, they fell on Castle standing in the open doorway. Out of Marks sight, yet still in danger.

"Just let me leave." Mark spoke with a shaking voice. "Let me leave, and no one will get hurt. Please?" He pleaded. He knew he was done for, and Kate believed that he would do all he could to leave this room without cuffs on his wrists.

Kate shifted her attention between Mark and Castle, then to the gun still pointing at her chest. Castle gave her a nod, his eyes were watching intently. She could see he was trying to think of a way to get her out of there, and she was damned if he was going to get hurt because of her.

Her eyes fell from Castle's gaze. Kate found strength in them. The look reminded her of lying on the ground, staring up at him, desperate to hold on. "Mark, you know we can't let you do that." She had managed to pull the strength to fight for her life from Castle that day. And today would be no different. "Mark, we know you didn't mean to kill Kayla. You walked in, she was injured."

"I didn't hurt her. I only wanted to help her." Marks voice came out booming. He was getting agitated, and Kate new she had to work fast.

"We know Mark." Kate gave of a slight nod and took another small step. "You decided to come here to meet her. You told your wife you'd meet her later that evening, and you came here to meet Kayla. You found her Mark, with a pen in her neck. She was suffering."

"She begged me to help her. She knew she was dying. I knew she couldn't be saved. " Mark spat the words out. Kate could see him shaking.

"We know it was your wife, Mark. We know she found out about your affair, and she came here before you. She stabbed Kayla, Mark." Kate spoke slightly more confident. She knew Mark Davidson didn't know this piece of knowledge. "Mark, you shot Kayla to help her, we know." Esposito had gotten his wife's side of the story just an hour before and while on the phone in the elevator, Kate had worked out the rest of it. "We know you own the restaurant, and you told staff to say you and your wife were there that night."

"How?" Mark questioned. His hand was shaking slightly more, and Kate caught a tear rolling down his cheek. "How do you know I own it?"

"We have your wife. She told us how she went there and spoke to them first. They needed their jobs, so they agreed. They agreed to do the same with you, Mark." Kate noticed out of the corner of her eye as Castle shifted. "NO!"

Castle slammed his body into the door, pushing it in the direction of Mark, causing the gun to shoot before it fell down to the floor. Kate stood on the spot, watching as Mark Davidson slid down the wall to the floor having knocked his head under pressure of being hit from the door. She followed the line of fire, finding the bullet hole in the wall directly behind her. Dropping her arms, she used her free hand to pull out the cuffs from her pocket, before kicking Marks gun across the floor, out of his reach.

"Are you alright?" Castle spoke as he rushed to Kate, stopping as he caught sight of Mark Davidson lying knocked out on the floor. "I didn't kill him, did I?"

"No, but you could've hurt us both." Kate said as she snapped a cuff around Marks wrist, just in time for him to mumble, his eyes opening slightly. "Mark Davidson, you are under arrest for the murder of Kayla Marshall." She pulled him to his feet and snapped the other side of the cuff to his free wrist.

As Kate placed Mark in a chair, and started to dig into her pocket for her phone to call and see where Esposito's back up was, the elevator pinged and ten men, heavily armed and suited up come into the office. Kate let a small sigh fall past her lips as she nodded her head to the side towards the half battered man sitting in the chair. "Bit too slow, officers. He's cuffed and ready for booking."

Kate looked over to Castle, who was standing in the corner. She knew he had just saved her life, and she was more than grateful for him. She studied his face. His eyes were softer again. Kate smiled. She liked to see that softness about him. It somehow made her feel safe, and warm. She folded her arms and leaned back against the wall as she shifted her gaze to watch as the officers pulled Mark Davidson from the room.

"Big day, huh?" Castle's voice came softly beside her.

"Extremely big day." She answered as she turned her head, "Caught two murderers, closed a case, and almost got shot… again." She nudged him, and saw his look of disapproving. Raising a brow, she realized that he didn't want to hear her joke just yet about being shot. The memory of it all was probably still way to out there for him, she knew it was still there for her. Kate guessed it wouldn't help the extra part he had to carry around. Telling someone you love them, then not even having them remember, must be hard.

Kate turned, her shoulder leaning against the wall as she whispered softly. "Castle, thank you."

"Anytime," Castle answered. Kate nodded, and moved to leave the room.

"Beckett?" Castle spoke up behind her. "You wouldn't fancy going out for a drink? Calm your nerves a little." He must have been able to tell that she was still shaking. Kate turned her head; she knew he needed it just as much as she did. She watched him, before simply nodding in agreement.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes: Thank you for the amazing feed back after the last chapter. And don't worry, this isn't the end of it. It's the beginning of where I want it to go, so much more to come if y'all want it! <strong>

**Thanks for reading. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer****: I do not, under any circumstances own these characters.. wouldn't that be fantastic though?**

* * *

><p>Listening as the rain battered off the windows of the dimly lit bar, Kate and Castle sat in the small booth which was located in the back corner. This was the one booth that they had taken to sitting at whenever they or the rest of the team descended on the bar. It had soon become their favourite place to hang out after work, or on days off when they just wanted to relax.<p>

The music was playing low, and the bar was relatively empty, seen as it was still early in the day, yet both Castle and Kate sat in silence. The smell of alcohol filled the air as Kate sipped on her bottle of beer. She had her feet tucked in under her with her shoes resting on the floor beneath the table. Castle was sitting in the corner; his hand was mindlessly twisting the bottle, stealing quick glances over Kate as she sat there in the silence.

Kate lifted her eyes, meeting Castle's gaze for a moment. Strands of hair had fallen around her face, framing the stress of the day, softening it slightly. "Thank you again for today, Castle." She spoke in a soft voice, lowering her eyes to the brown bottle in her hand. "I just –I don't know. I thought I could handle it, you know?" She finished by taking another swig of her drink, the cool of the liquid soothing the slight burn in her throat from the threatening tears. She couldn't cry. Not here, not in front of him. Not like this.

Castle nodded. He could see the redness in her eyes growing deeper as he studied the expression on her face. "I know, and no one told you to get right in at the deep-end, Beckett." He spoke in the sweet voice that she noticed he kept for people such as his mother, and Alexis. This comforted Kate and made her feel safe. "You just have to take it easier, and stop throwing yourself in."

Taking another drink, Kate dropped her gaze on a small line around Castle's lips. She studied this for a moment as he spoke. She watched the slow movement of his lips as her eyes traced slowly along them. They looked soft and inviting. She shifted on the spot, letting a leg fall from under her, dangling over the seat. Kate longed to tell Castle how she felt. She wanted him to know that she remember him saying those words to her. "Castle I…" Kate started, before holding herself back.

His brow raised and Kate caught this. Quickly changing her direction, Kate sat up a little straighter and downed the rest of her drink. "More?" She asked, holding up her bottle while nodding towards Castle's empty in his hand.

Castle nodded, taking the bottle from her. "Sure. Haven't you had enough though?" His eyes fell on the four empty bottles already sitting on the edge of the table beside her. "You've got work tomorrow. We don't want you having a sore head." He laughed, trying to make a joke out of it.

"Castle, I'm fine." Kate answered in a slightly aggravated tone. She knew there was no need for this, but she couldn't stop herself. "You're not my father. Please don't tell me how much I can drink." She sat back in her seat, her arms folding over her chest, her fingers clutching to the sides of her loose fitting shirt. She sighed, watching him stand from the booth and head back over to the bar with all of the empty bottles, stealing a quick glance at his behind as he moved. This brought a smile back to her lips.

As Castle returned and set the new drink down in front of her, Kate raised a brow. "This wasn't what I ordered, Mr Castle." She looked at the class of light brown liquid."

"Why, Miss Beckett, I know. But it's better than the girly stuff we've been drinking." Kate laughed, glad for the sudden light hearted direction that their night was taking. She lifted the drink to her lips, and allowed a small amount to pass by, watching as Castle followed her lead. As she placed the glass back in the table, she caught a look of concern shining on his eyes.

"Castle, please stop worrying. Alright? I'll be fine." She forced a smile onto her lips and held the glass back up. "To us, the crime fighting duo." They both clinked their glasses together as Castle's smile widened into the smile that Kate liked; the one that said 'love' and not 'worry'.

As the silence surrounded them once more, Castle looked around the room. He had left the bar exactly as it had been before he bought it the year before. He thought it was better that way, and Kate had agreed with him when he had asked her opinion.

Outside of the window, the darkness of the night was beginning to fall, surrounding the city in darkness. Kate's eyes flashed over the window. Soon she would be back in her own home and into her own darkness. "I –uh. I think it's about time we headed, Castle." Kate stole a glance at her watch, the time catching her so off guard that she had to take another look.

"Of course. Wow, is that the time?" Castle checked through squinted eyes. _When did it turn 10pm?_ He thought as he slid from his corner seat, lifting his jacket from the back of him. As he held his hand out, Kate grabbed a hold of it, pulling herself up on to her own feet, swaying slightly.

"Oh, jeez," She laughed, clinging to him to try and steady herself. The small bar was spinning around her, and it seemed like Castle was doing a dance beside her.

As they walked from the bar, Castle kept a good hold of Kate, directing her to the nearest cab he could find, before helping her in and climbing in beside her. "Oh, Castle. N -no, no, I can g -get myself home… No need to –to worry about me."

"Kate," Castle answered her with a stern look. "I'm not leaving you to go home yourself. I don't even think you could find your apartment if I did." He gave a light hearted chuckle before giving the driver the address.

"Of course I could, Castle." Kate whispered, repeating the address Castle had just relayed to the driver. "It's pretty darn easy." She flashed him a smile and settled into his side. The warmth of his body soothing under the cool city air as a shiver brushed over her body. Castle threw his arm around her carefully, holding her as she drifted off to sleep, a smile spread wide across her face.

When the cab reached the front of Kate's apartment building, Castle handed over enough money to cover the cost, before helping Kate, who was still half asleep, out of the cab. She was finding it hard to move, and by the time they reached the front door, she was un-able to keep her eyes open any longer.

"Come on, Beckett." Castle grumbled, lifting her into his arms after opening the door. Kate's arms fell around his shoulders, holding on as he carried her to her bedroom. "Let's get you to bed, sleepy head."

Manoeuvring them both around the small apartment, Castle located the bedroom and moved over to the bed. As he lay her on the bed, Kate yawned, giving a small stretch, before falling back to sleep. There was nothing Castle could do. He definitely wasn't going to try and get her into more comfortable clothes. He smiles to himself before moving to remove her shoes. He located a blanket that had been placed over a chair in the corner. Grabbing it, he placed it lightly over Kate who was now too snuggled into the bed to even notice him still there.

Standing, watching her sleep, Castle couldn't help but think back over the past few years. The softness on her face reminding him of the first moment they met. The first time he caught a glimpse of the smile that he knew so well. And here they were now. Years later and she had no clue that he had confessed his love to her as she lay in his arms that afternoon at the funeral, dying in his arms. Castle sighed, and wished for a moment that he could just wake her up and tell her all over again. Make her hear it.

As he stood from the bed, and made his way toward the door, he was stopped by a sudden sound. It was small, light and sleepy. The sound came from the bed. Castle turned just in time to hear it once more. It was the light sound of Kate whispering in her sleep. "Castle."

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes: Thank you all for reading and for your feedback. It's so appreciated! <strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own them.**

* * *

><p>As the darkness fell over the room, Kate felt his finger trace a slow line down her spine. A shiver passed through her as she allowed her body to melt back into his soft touch. Castle's lips were soft as they landed on the back of her neck, his teeth nibbling softly at the skin as he moved down toward her shoulder. Her head tilted forward as her mind let go, not letting herself think. Kate's body was yearning for him, begging for the closeness as she turned in his arms. Her hands found the warmth of his body and moved over the soft skin of his chest. Giving a gentle moan as she bit down on her lip, Kate closed her eyes before seeking out his lips.<p>

Suddenly, Kate felt like she was falling. Her head slammed back against the pillow as her eyes jerked open, dazed by the blinding sunlight for a moment as she scanned the empty room. Her head was still spinning from the heavy drinking the night before. "It was a dream." She whispered to herself. "Just a dream," Kate sucked in a breath of air as sh pulled her lower lip between her teeth, biting down hard as the pictures of the dream flashed back into her mind. She smiled, lying for an extra moment before shaking her head, laughing to herself. "Oh, Richard Castle, if only you knew."

Kate let herself slip off the side of the bed after a moment of lying there. She was still fully clothed. This puzzled her slightly before she remembered the reason was the same as for the banging in her head. He must have put her to bed the night before. "Oh god, Castle. Why did you let me drink so much?" She groaned before moving her hand up to ruffle the long strands of hair from her face.

When she reached the living room, she was halted by the sight of someone lying on her couch. "Castle?" Kate spoke loudly, realising it was him lying with his face buried into the cushion of the light brown couch. "Castle!" Lifting her leg, Kate used her foot to prod at Castle's back, trying to shake him awake.

"Mom, go away. I don't wanna go to school." Castle mumbled still in his sleepy state. "I'm sick mom." He gave a small cough, as if to corroborate his story.

Kate rolled her eyes; a smile was spreading across her face at how adorable he was lying there. As she leaned over him, she gently gave his shoulder a small shake, whispering in a small, tempting voice. "Castle, come on, we have murders to solve." Pausing for a moment, Kate waited to see even a slight response from him.

Before she knew it, Castle had spun around on the couch, knocking Kate over in the process. She fell back into the chair as she clutched her cheek, gasping. "Castle. God dammit. Just because I tried to wake you up, doesn't mean you have to beat on me." She rubbed her cheek, knowing she hadn't been hurt, just stunned but thought she could at least play him for a little while.

"Kate, oh god. I'm sorry I –I don't know what –wait, I slept here last night?" Castle stood on his feet looking around the light room as he tugged down his shirt, straightening himself out. This wasn't his apartment, and that certainly hadn't been his bed. He rubbed his lower back, stretching it slightly as he stood there.

"I don't –wait you don't remember falling asleep on the couch?" Kate forgot about the game she was going to play as she tugged her legs up under her on the mis-matched chair. "How did we get home?" She questioned as her brow furrowed.

"I brought you home, and lay you in your bed." Castle confirmed what Kate had guessed when she woke up. "But I can't remember anything after you said…" He stopped himself, and remembered her whispering his name as she lay on the bed sleeping. He looked over at Kate, who was sitting in the chair, her hair a mess giving him a questioning look, wondering what she had said. "Thanks." He finally finished his sentence, wondering how she could still look so good with yesterday's make-up on and messy hair.

Kate nodded as she caught his gaze. Suddenly she remembered the dream she had had during the night, before letting her eyes fall from his, unable to look him in the eye. As she pulled her bottom lip in between her teeth, Kate gave herself a small smile then realised Castle would probably see this as his eyes had just been on her. Quickly, she straightened out her smile.

"So…" Castle started as he let himself fall back down into the couch, his head feeling slightly sore from the amount of alcohol he had had the night before. "You can drink." He laughed. "I always assumed that you were just... kidding. You know?"

"Ah, well. You should know to always trust the boys and Lanie, Castle." She flashed him a smile before brushing the hair from her face again. She was pretty sure her hair was a mess, and there was a stale smell of beer on her breath. She desperately needed to shower.

As Kate looked over Castle, sitting there dressed in the clothes from the day before, she smiled, and remembered that she had a day off from work. Glancing over to the clock on the far side wall, she saw it was still only 8am. _Why the hell were they up so early? _ Kate thought as she yawned. She let her mind wander for a moment before catching Castle standing from the couch, looking as if he was about to leave.

"Hey, Castle, what are you doing today?" Kate asked as she dropped her feet from the chair, pressing them to the cool hardwood floor.

"Uh, solving murders." He said, slightly dazed at the question. _Hadn't she just woke him up to tell him that they had murders to solve? Maybe she was going crazy_, he thought to himself.

"Oh, you're going to go in with Esposito and Ryan and work for the day? Sounds good." Kate nodded, pursing her lips to make a show of thinking, before catching Castle's confused look. Smiling, Kate simply added, "I've got a day off." She nodded as he raised a brow, suddenly, she was speaking and she couldn't stop herself. "How about we go out and do something fun today? Something that doesn't include alcohol though, please."

"Like a… Da…" Kate threw her hand up to stop him before he could finish.

"Like friends." She nodded before adding. "Like friends who have a day off together."

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes: Sorry it's been a few days. Life kicked in and decided to kick my butt. I hate when it does that. Thank you all for reading. I'm so glad so many of you are enjoying it! And sorry for the shortness of this chapter. I'll make it up to you, I promise!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.**

* * *

><p>After telling him to be back at her apartment in two hours, Kate sent Castle home to get showered and dressed in some form of clean clothes – knowing she wouldn't be able to last a whole day with the smell of stale beer following her around. Jumping in the shower herself, she let the warm water cover her, washing away all the stress of the day before. She had paused, for the slightest moment when a gun had been drawn on her, and this could have cost Kate her life. She knew this, and she also knew that Castle saw it in her.<p>

Closing her eyes, she let her head fall back as the water splashed soothingly down over her face, the scent of cherries –which she knew he liked, filling the small room before she turned off the water and climbing out. She wrapped the soft, fluffy towel around her and headed to her room, turning the radio on as she passed to be met with the sound of a dance song playing rather loudly. Not caring about the neighbours, Kate began dancing around her room, as she dressed, letting her mind vanish letting it feel like she had not a care in the moment. She smiled, and laughed as she sang, pulling over her white t-shirt.

As she slipped the top down and freed her head, she turned and came to a full stop as she bumped into Castle who was standing with two take-out cups of coffee, now bracing them to avoid a spillage.

"Uh," Castle stammered. Kate could see he was trying to hold back a laugh and she narrowed her eyes, daring him to say something. "I brought coffee," He smiled before motioning back toward the living room. "I'll uh, sit in there and wait."

"Thank you," Kate called as Castle turned and left the room, before smiling to herself, her brow slightly furrowed wondering how he had managed to get into the apartment. Kate turned back to focus on getting ready.

Once dressed fully with a light layer of makeup on, Kate padded out to the living room, to find Castle seated in the chair he had knocked her into just a few hours earlier. "Aren't you kind of, early?" Kate asked, as she took the coffee cup from him, taking a sip. Stopping for a moment a soft, happy sigh falls past her lips as her eyes closed, revelling in the taste. "Perfect, thanks," She whispered, re-opening her eyes and turning her tone back up. "How did you get in here?"

"I –uh, the door was open. I didn't lock it on my way out. And you didn't answer, so I thought maybe you had slipped and died and I'd have to call –wait, who would investigate if you were gone?" Shaking his head at the look Kate gave him, and the direction his ramblings had gone, Castle paused before simply adding, "The music was loud, and I knocked but you didn't answer. I didn't see anything. "

"Oh, that's reassuring, Castle. Thanks." Kate rolled her eyes and grabbed her coat before walking to the door. "At least your only worry there was who would investigate if I was gone." She made a mocking face as he scoffed and pushed up from the couch, following her from the apartment.

"So, Detective, what are we going to do today?" He raised his brow before taking her cup so she could put on her jacket. "You mentioned something fun before. You have something specific on mind?"

"Nothing specific. But we live in New York City, Castle. I'm sure we can find something fun to do, don't you think?" She smiled, pulling her jacket on and fastening it as they walked down the stairs of her building.

"Well, yea. If you want to be a tourist and all." Castle said in a tone which made him sound like he was moaning, which made Kate laugh.

"Oh, so you don't want to spend the day with me and find something fun today? You'd rather we go to work? Hm?" She gave him a smile as she pulled the door open and stole her coffee from his hand when he walked past.

"You know I don't mean it like that, Miss Beckett." Castle spoke as he slipped past her, blinking a few times when she took the coffee. "But what is there to do that won't be really busy?"

"Well, have you even been down to the lower end of the city? Like, just to be there. Not for work, not because you have a meeting, but just to be there?" Kate questioned as she turned on the sidewalk, walking a head of him in the direction of Lower Manhattan.

"I've never had a need to go down when I've not, needed to go down." Castle stopped himself as Kate turned, giving him the look that informed him he had just said something very stupid. "Okay, but you know what I mean." He said finally catching up with her, taking one last drink of his coffee and throwing the empty cup into a nearby trash can.

"Okay, I'll show you exactly what you can do on a day in New York City. Deal?" She asked, walking by his side.

"Deal," He nodded and folded his hands into his pockets; his own way of stopping himself from taking a hold of her hand as they walked so close together. Castle knew Kate wouldn't take this in a good way at all. He chuckled to himself just enough so she couldn't hear. "As long as you let me by you dinner tonight."

Kate narrowed her eyes accusingly, before smiling and nodding. "Dinner tonight it is then."

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes: Sorry for the short chapter, I'll make it up. Promise!<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I own Alice! Haha. Sorry, I was just a little excited over the fact that I always say here 'I don't own these characters." Anyway, She's the only one I do own.. Oh well!**

* * *

><p>As they sat on the crowded subway on their way downtown, Kate watched Castle through the crowd of people that stood between them, knowing it would be a lot harder for him to catch her staring if he were to suddenly look around. He had a smile on his lips, but his eyes shone with puzzlement. Kate scanned every inch of his face; each curve and line and found comfort in the fact that he had chosen to say yes to her crazy idea of spending a day together while not at work. Not that she thought he would say no. She could see she had managed to catch him off guard today, and Kate was happy about this. She liked the idea of surprise and excitement.<p>

As the train came to a screeching stop, Castle stood from his seat and held his hand out for Kate to take before tugging her up into the crowd. "Tell me again why we chose rush hour to come on the subway?" Castle mumbled as he walked behind her in amongst the hundreds of travellers all trying to get to work on time.

"Isn't every hour in the city rush hour?" Kate laughed and led him up the stairs to the side walk.

"Well, touché." Castle poked his finger into her back as she squirmed away from him, laughing loudly, finally reaching the top of the stairs, and the sidewalk.

The both paused for a moment as the workers pushed passed them. Kate was glad that it wasn't her today. Most of all, she was glad she had the time to take and just relax. She smile to herself and turned to Castle before catching the awe struck look on his face.

"Castle?" Kate nudged him softly before narrowing her eyes when he didn't answer. Finally, she decided to just follow his gaze and turned to face the way he was looking, only to be stunned by the view. The sun was still low, but the Brooklyn Bridge loomed right before them. It was gorgeous, and Kate suddenly felt a little more comfortable. "Beautiful, isn't it?" She whispered, still staring.

"In all the years I've lived on this island, I've never been down here just to look," Castle said almost too quietly for Kate to hear. "I mean, I've seen it from the car and a small glance here and there when getting out of a car for meetings or whatever, but I've never just some here to walk." He nodded as they started to walk side by side.

"It's one of my favourite places to come." Kate smiled; her arm lightly brushing against his as they walked. "It's so busy, yet so calming. It's weird to describe." She laughed and dropped the subject.

They continued to walk in the silence, as the hustle and bustle of the crowd passed them, eventually dying down as people entered their offices for work. The wind was light, swirling Kate's hair around ever so slightly, and the sun was beginning to warm up the city through its bright shining beams. Both Kate and Castle were calm in the silence as she stole some more glances to him, realizing how much she was actually enjoying this being together outside of work. This surprised her a little.

"I've an idea," Kate grabbed Castle's arm to stop him. "Did you have breakfast when you went home earlier?" She asked, biting down on her lip softly. She was about to do something she had never done before, and she wished he would answer a little quicker before she backed out of it.

"No," Castle shook his head. "Just went in, showered, dressed and then left for coffee." Kate smiled when he answered before finally saying, "Okay, follow me."

She led him down the sidewalk, turning every so often. Castle followed her, trusting her as she led him around the small patch of the city. Soon, they were stopped in front of a small Deli. Kate turned to Castle yet again and nodded her head in the direction of the door. "Fancy some breakfast?"

Castle nodded and smiled wide as he looked over the Deli. It wasn't somewhere he had heard about, and it didn't look like many people knew about it, but he trusted Kate Beckett, and he knew he would trust the places she chose to eat. Castle pushed the door open for her and she slid past him as he spoke. "Don't mind if I do."

They made their way inside, quickly finding a seat and slipping into the booth. Kate pulled off her jacket, and placed it beside her. She crossed her arms in front of her on the table and watched Castle pull the menu to himself and begin reading. She watched as he read through it, licking his lips when he came to something he felt he might like. Kate soon found herself drawn in by his lips again. They still looked smooth and soft, and so very inviting. She blinked, before moving her gaze to his eyes to catch his eye brows furrowing.

"Why aren't you looking at the menu?" Castle questioned her, placing his own back in the holder at the side of the table. "Not hungry? I thought this was your idea. We can go if you don't want anything."

Kate just shook her head and looked up as the waitress arrived at the side of the table.

"Kate," She smiled looking down in surprise at Kate as she held out the small notepad and pen. "So good to see you, it's been a while." She glanced over at Castle and back at Kate, winking. Kate just shook her head and laughed.

"I know, I was… Out of town," She sighed a small breath and Castle caught a slight wince as she shifted. "This is Rick Castle, he's been working with me for a few years. Castle, this is Alice."

"Very nice to meet you, Alice." Castle extended his hand taking Alice's and giving a light shake. She was an older, plump woman. He flashed a warming smile.

Alice blushed, and raised a brow, obviously realising suddenly who Castle actually was. She dropped his hand and turned her attention back to Kate. "It's a little strange seeing you here with someone other than yourself, or your father."

It was Kate's turn to blush lightly now, and just nod before adding. "I know. I decided it was time for more people to get to know this place though." She flashed one of her own wide smiles that Castle loved, and ducked her head slightly.

"Well, what can I get you two today then? Anything to drink or eat?" Alice asked, posing her pen on the pad of paper.

"The usual for me please," Kate said quickly as Alice wrote down the order that Kate obviously had often.

Castle watched Kate, getting lost in her smile for a moment before realising what Alice had asked. "Uhm, just a large coffee please. And some pancakes. And syrup. Oh, and a Banana on top of the pancakes please." Kate watched in stunned silence as Castle ordered, simply shaking her head.

As they waited on their food, Castle watched Kate, before asking quietly. "So, you come here often then?"

"Every Sunday," Kate answered, playing with a small packet of sugar. "Once a month with my dad though. It's our own special place. We've been doing it since I was five." She smiled and lowered her eyes down to the table, slightly embarrassed. She couldn't believe she had decided to bring Castle here to the one place on the island that was hers.

"And you brought me?" Castle said; it was his turn to be slightly stunned. "I'm honoured, thank you."

"Don't worry about it." Kate shook her head, raising her eyes to meet his.

When their food arrived, Castle's jaw dropped as Alice placed Kate's plate down in front of her –Pancakes with a banana chopped on top, and covered in syrup. Kate just laughed and mouthed, _weird, _to which Castle nodded before they both tucked into their food, laughing and joking as they enjoyed it.

Kate didn't even notice the time passing as they laughed the morning away and after checking her watch she gasped, and shook her head. They had been sitting in the same spot drinking coffee after coffee and laughing for almost four hours. This was the longest both Kate and Castle had spent without talking about work in anyway.

She watched Castle as he finished another cup of coffee and pushed it away from him, patting his stomach. "Last one for me," He exclaimed. I don't think I'll sleep at all tonight." He laughed and kicked her leg playfully under the table. "I'll blame you when I get into trouble with Alexis."

Kate just laughed and rolled her eyes as the smell of her coffee hit her over again. She was reminded of the first morning she returned to work after the shooting. Something had puzzled her since that day, and she decided it was about time she asked about it.

"Castle, can I ask you something?" She watched him before continuing on after seeing him nod once. "I was, and have been thinking since last week, the day I came back to work. I wasn't due back for another week…" She trailed off as Castle butted in.

"And I still think it was too early." He frowned ever so slightly.

Kate narrowed her eyes, catching the frown before continuing. "Castle, shush." She smirked a little. "What I mean is, the coffee you were carrying. Who was it for? You weren't to know I was coming back to work that day. I hadn't told anyone."

Kate noticed him shift slightly uncomfortably, his hand reaching out for the empty coffee mug in front of him. "I well… It's become a habit –me picking up your coffee with mine in the morning. And just because you were off, doesn't mean that I should stop that habit." He laughed lightly, shaking his head at himself.

"You mean –You mean you bought coffee for me every morning even though I wasn't there?" Kate asked in total disbelief.

"I mean, I always go to the same coffee shop, and the woman behind the counter just knows the order. I decided getting you a coffee each morning would be so much easier than her thinking I had maybe split with the person who the coffee was for." His eyes dropped to the table and Kate's gaze followed.

They sat there in the silence for a moment, before Kate asked. "So, what happened to the coffee every morning?"

"Did you not see the look on Ryan's face that morning? When you took his coffee?" Castle laughed and shrugged. "I think he enjoyed getting that coffee every day for three months."

Kate just laughed and shook her head. She couldn't believe that Castle had gotten her coffee every morning even when she wasn't there. Most of all, Kate was amazed at the amount of fun she was having spending time with Castle outside of work. It was even making her doubt her decision about not tell Castle that she remembered what he had said to her that day. Maybe now would be the perfect time, she thought to herself as she watched him for what felt like the one hundredth time today.

"Castle, I…" Kate opened her mouth to begin, before pulling back. She couldn't form the words. She had always felt that when the time came to tell him, the words would come so much easier than they were now. Kate stopped herself, and simply ended her sentence, "…think it's about time we were heading home now."

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes: I am so sorry it's taking so much time to get these chapters out lately. Life has kinda kicked my butt this week, and will continue to for the next 9 weeks. So I apologize in advance for my extreme slowness. Also, sorry that this chapter isn't at it's best. I still hope you enjoy it! Thank you all for reading!<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, but I like making them do things.**

* * *

><p>Later on that night, after leaving Castle on the Subway on their way home, Kate found herself curled up on the couch, a large glass of wine sitting on the table beside her. She had come home and taken a nice long bath, before digging around in her book collection to find the first book she had bought if Richard Castles.<p>

Kate often found herself doing this. Mostly it was on bad days, like being unable to solve cases, or if someone had managed to get under her skin. Of course, she hadn't needed to dig out one of his books for the unsolved cases as much lately, seen as she had the man himself helping her. More and more often though, Kate found she was pulling out one of his books so she could feel closer to him for just a moment.

Sighing softly in the peace and quiet of her apartment, Kate sipped on the crisp dry glass of red wine, and pulled open the book. She ran her finger lightly over the inscription inside, smiling to herself as she read it:

_To Kate,_

_Stay strong, and keep smiling._

_Rick Castle._

She remembered the day she had picked it up, just after her mother had died, and she remembered the moment the woman behind the counter had told her she had just missed the signing, however the writer was still in the store, and willing to sign a few more. Kate hadn't wanted it really. _What would be the point in getting it signed if she wasn't even sure she'd like the writers writing?_ Kate let the woman take the book, and it must have been clear to Castle –who was standing about twenty feet away from her –that there was some pain in her eyes, as he signed the book and simply waved over to her with a smile before the woman behind the counter returned the book, ready for Kate to pay.

As the thoughts played around in her head, Kate smiled and realised this had been the first day she had seen Richard Castle. She laughed softly to herself, after finally deciding this, having felt that the signing she had gone to some four years later was classed as the first official meeting. She shook her head at herself for over thinking this, and pulled the next few pages of the book over, before delving into the world and mind of Rick Castle and Derrick Storm.

After two hours of solid reading, Kate felt her eyes begin to burn. Tiredness was taking over, and she didn't feel like fighting it tonight. She shifted on the soft material of the sofa, sinking lower in the position she was already sitting in, before settling in. Kate hugged the now closed book to her chest, and allowed herself to drift off into a sleep she would only describe as awful.

_BANG!_ Kate slumped to the ground; her heart was pounding, yet growing slower with each moment as her breaths began to slow. She felt Castle there, she saw him. Her eyes focused on his face, the lines of worry, the panic, the love. It was all written there, everything he felt for her was written right there, yet his words confirmed it.

"Kate, I love you. Stay with me." He had said as she lay there on the ground, a single tear falling from her eye. Kate wanted nothing more than to reach out and hold him, tell him everything would be okay, but she was paralyzed on the spot.

Kate's breaths became much slower, and she closed her eyes, opening them once more to find only a shadow looming over her before everything faded back into darkness.

Gasping for air, Kate awoke for what seemed like the tenth time that night. Her hand was resting firmly over the spot where the bullet had pierced her body. She could feel the cool wetness of the sweat on her forehead, and she couldn't seem to catch her breath.

Kate hated the nights that she would dream of the shooting, but most of all, she hated the nights where the dreams were more focused on the part where Castle had uttered those words. Deep down, she would have been more than happy to remember them being said in a more blissful dream. One with light, and laughing and lots of fun, rather than the shadow filled darkness that she remembered. She would probably have said them straight back to him if the timing were perfect.

Pulling her cardigan tighter around her slim frame, Kate slid from the couch, unable to fall back into her nightmare filled sleep that night; she decided she wasn't going to stay there. She had to get out of the apartment. _But to where, though?_ She thought as she slipped on a pair of flat sneakers, and pulled a jacket on over the sweat pants that she used to sleep in occasionally.

Making her way out of the apartment, Kate locked up behind herself and descended the long flight of stairs that lead out onto the streets of New York. It was dark. She checked her watch and read it as being two am. _Damn_, she thought as she stood looking from left to right on the deserted street. _Nothing will be open now_.

As she turned to her left, Kate lifted her hand and brushed a strand of hair from her face as it fell, tickling her nose slightly, before beginning to walk. She slowly made her way through the city to the one place that she knew would be open at this late hour in the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes: Thank you all for reading. I sincerely hope you are enjoying the story and where it is going. Oh, and I don't have anyone reading this over before I post it up, so I do apologize for any past, present and future mistakes that are spotted. <strong>


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Don't own them, and if I did, the writing would probably be so much better.!

* * *

><p>Lifting her hand, Kate braced it in front of the door, took a deep breath and let her fingers form a small fist and knocked. She stepped back and her hand clasped around her jacket to pull it tighter around her slim frame. It had been cold outside, and now standing in the hallway of the apartment building, she couldn't seem to get a heat into her body. As she lifted her head, the door opened, and her gaze was met by Castle's.<p>

He was standing in the doorway, his robe was hanging open and loose and Kate couldn't help but raise her eye brow and let a small, sleepy giggle pass her lips at the sight of his batman shorts. She coughed, stopping the laugh from going on too long, and straightened her face as Castle stood holding the door open, his eyes narrowed at the mocking tone of her giggle.

"Uhm, Beckett?" His face suddenly showed the confusion, unable to work out why she would be standing in his doorway, at two am in the morning and in her pyjamas.

"Castle, I…" She paused for a moment. Kate's mind was blank. She knew she had to get out of her apartment, and Castle was the first person she had thought of, but not once had she thought of what she was going to say when she turned up. "I uh, was in the neighbourhood. " She forced a smile as she shivered and Castle stepped aside, allowing her into his loft.

"Is everything alright?" He questioned as he led her to the couch. Kate slumped into it as Castle sat down beside her, a concerned frown bending the corners of his lips. Kate hated to see him like that. She preferred the smile that suited his lips so much more.

"Everything is fine, Castle. I just –I couldn't sleep and went for a walk." The forced smile fell into the smallest frown as she hugged her arms around her. Castle caught the shiver running though her, and grabbed the blanket from the corner of the couch.

"Here, take this. You look freezing." He said as he placed the blanket around her shoulders, giving her upper arms a slight rub, causing Kate to shiver once more. This time it wasn't from the cold. Castle's look of concern was still shining in his eyes, and Kate knew she was going to have to come up with a reason for being here so late.

"Thanks," She mumbled lightly and held on to the edges of the blanket, holding them to herself. She closed her eyes for a moment, sighing softly before opening them, finally feeling her body begin to warm up.

"So, you couldn't sleep?" The concern was now beginning to make her wish she hadn't chosen to come here. Kate simply nodded, and let a small exasperated sigh fall from her lips. She was exhausted, and all she wanted now was sleep. She shook her head at how stupid that was before yawning, but Castle caught the look on her face. "You sound tired."

Kate's head lowered, her eyes fell on the floor before lifting to land on Castle's. Kate felt like she hadn't had a perfect sleep in three months, and what she so desperately needed was a nice, relaxing sleep that wasn't filled with the shadows and memories of her past. As she held onto his gaze, scanning the look in his eyes, the deep blue pulled her in, and in that very moment she just wanted to pour her heart out. She wanted, no she needed to tell him everything, but as she opened her mouth, it didn't come. All that came was not even a quarter of what she wanted.

"Castle, I've not slept. I haven't had a good sleep since everything happened with the exception of one night." She felt the tears welling up in her eyes, and she hated that the weakness that she tried to hold back so often was beginning to shine through, and in front of Castle.

Castle's brow crinkled and he shifted just an inch closer to Kate, his hand pressed softly to her knee. "When was the last time you had a good sleep?" He asked, slightly worried now.

"Last night," Kate's head lowered again as she played with the nail on her thumb. She only ever did this when she was nervous. "It's stupid, but you were there, and I didn't even know it, and I still slept the best I have in months." She let a small laugh escape before lifting her hand to wipe away the tear that had managed to escape.

As she wiped the tear, Castle shifted in even closer and tugged her into him. He didn't care what she would say. He decided she needed a hug and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder as her head fell onto his. Kate didn't try to pull away. Right now felt right. Perfect.

Kate pulled her legs up onto the couch as she curled into Castle's side. His strong arms made her feel safe, warm… cared for. Kate realized that more than anything in the world, what she needed right now was someone to care for her, and she knew Castle was one of the people who did. She smiled to herself, and closed her eyes, allowing herself to settle in and get comfortable.

After sitting there for what seemed like hours, but had in fact been minutes, Kate lifted her head towards Castle; she flashed him a smile as another single tear escaped her eyes. She hated that when she would start to cry, there was always something in her that made it impossible to stop. The next thing Kate felt, was Castle's soft hands cradling her cheek, his thumb wiping away the single tear drop.

Kate nervously sucked her lower lip into her mouth; her gaze had fallen on his lips just as they had the night before in the bar. She was suddenly unable to stop herself. She was leaning up. _What are you doing? _The voice in her head screamed, while the other yelled, _Do it!_

Next, her lips were pressed to his. The soft sweetness of his lips felt perfect against hers, and her eyes closed. Kate allowed herself to get lost for a moment as she felt him kiss her back. _He's kissing you back_. Both voices were now chanting in her head, and she liked the idea.

She opened her eyes, and met the surprised look on Castle's face. Her eyes went wide, and she sat back as she gasped out, "Sorry." To which Castle just simply shook his head, and sat there speechless. Unable to say anything herself, Kate went back to curling into his side.

_What the hell did you do, Kate? You have to work with him._ The words came within her, and she couldn't stop the feeling that she had done something terribly wrong_. Tomorrow is going to be awkward,_ she thought.

They both sat there, holding each other for a little while, not saying a single word until Kate realized that Castle had fallen asleep. Looking up to him as she slept, she smiled, and lifted a finger to gently trace a line over his lips. Yes, she definitely preferred the smile to the frown she had witnessed earlier.

Kate pressed another kiss to the corner of his lips, and simply whispered, "Thank you, Rick." Before snuggling back into his side, clinging onto him as she allowed herself to drift off into the most peaceful sleep she had had in months.

* * *

><p>Authors Notes: Thank you so much for all the positive feed back.<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned these characters... I really do! But I don't.**

* * *

><p>Eight in the morning, and Kate found herself sitting at her desk. The whole floor was quiet as Esposito and Ryan both sat in the break room with their morning coffee. She was looking over a stack of files, trying to take her mind off of what had happened just a few hours ago. Nothing was helping. Kate smiled to herself as she let her mind drift for a moment. She thought of Castle, whom she had left sound asleep and curled up on the couch around six-thirty.<p>

Before she left his apartment, she had lingered around, watching Castle sleep. He had looked so peaceful and happy. The smile that she loved had settled on his lips, and the tiny wrinkles around his eyes were soft and faint as they fluttered in what Kate could only hope to be a happy dream. The sight of him sleeping had made her heart melt slightly, almost as much as the touch and taste of his lips against hers had. Kate smiled again and bit on her lip as she remembered the softness of the kiss. _The perfect kiss_, she thought to herself.

As she pulled herself out of the moment, Kate's brow furrowed. A small humming sound was filling the silence that had fully surrounded her, but she had no idea where it was coming from. Lifting her eyes, she slowly scanned the room before catching sight of Castle. He had managed to slip into the bull pen as she was lost in thought, and had somehow managed to sneak up quietly behind her and was now sliding in the chair beside her placing two take-out cups of coffee down on the desk. There was a smug smile across his lips. _Had he been there the whole time?_ Kate turned away from his eye line quickly, her focus trying to stay on the stack of files that were on the desk. She couldn't look him in the eye.

Castle was the first to speak as he leaned into her. She could smell the fresh cleanliness of his aftershave, making her head spin ever so slightly. She swallowed back words as Castle whispered in a low voice. "Good Morning, Detective." Kate turned just in time to catch him flashing his smile and she melted for the second –_or was it third?_ –time that morning.

She coughed through the surprise of her own reaction to him, trying to act as if she were clearing her throat. "Morning, Castle." She turned to him, her eyes narrowed as she questioned the look slightly, trying to make it obvious to him that what happened earlier wasn't something she was willing to talk about now, or maybe ever. She looked away again, closing over one of the files as her lips parted, ready to speak, only to be interrupted by a voice coming from just over the bull pen.

"Beckett, we were just…" Esposito paused, catching the glances between Kate and Castle. His brow raised as he shook it off, deciding now probably wasn't the time to investigate them. "We got a cold one." He finished his sentence and held up a small piece of paper for Kate to see a name and address written down. "Coming?"

Kate sighed, and nodded before glancing to Castle, giving a look of daring. He simply nodded his head, understanding the look as they both slipped out of their chairs. Castle grabbed the two cups of coffee from the desk, and followed Kate as she pulled her coat around her, slipping in her arms, and tying the sash around the middle.

They all stepped into the elevator, Castle still following Kate, feeling slightly clumsy as he stumbled, brushing against her arm as she threw him another look. He simply backed away as he let Esposito and Ryan into the remaining space.

"So, what did we all get up to last night then?" Ryan asked innocently, patting down his jacket to ensure he had remembered to lift his phone from the break room, smiling when he found it tucked nicely into his top inside pocket.

Castle opened his mouth to speak. Catching this, Kate lifted her foot, and let it fall down on Castle's, not too hard though. Just enough. He winced, and threw her one his own confused looks, before adding. "Nothing much. Pretty much the same old boring night at home."

Kate let another small sigh fall passed her lips. Maybe Castle did understand her wanting to not say a word to anyone about what happened. She nodded and agreed. "Yeah, boring old night." This caused Ryan and Esposito to exchange their own look of confusion about how strange both Kate and Castle were acting, before shrugging it off.

As the elevator pinged and the doors opened, the four of them all clambered out into the main foyer of the building. They stopped, and Esposito handed Kate the small piece of paper he had held up before holding the name and address of the victim.

"That's great, Esposito, thanks. We'll meet you there," she mumbled as she held one hand out for the coffee from Castle, and the other to take the paper from Esposito. "Coming, Castle?" She walked off towards the direction of the car, taking a sip of the warm coffee.

"Silly question," Castle laughed out behind her as he jogged slightly to catch up with her, slowing to a walk as they reached the car. "So, Beckett. What exactly is up with you this fine morning? Hmm?" He questioned as he tugged open the door and slid into his usual passenger seat, plopping his coffee into the holder.

"I just…" She climbed into the seat, and adjusted it slightly, before checking the mirror. She followed Castle's lead, and placed her coffee into the holder beside his, and turned on the ignition, listening to the sound of the car start up. "Last night, I just –don't want everyone in the precinct to be talking about it." She sighed, and looked over to him. He had that look of confusion again, and this was beginning to puzzle her.

"Beckett, I won't say anything." He promised and then smiled that smile again. Kate just barely managed to keep it together and not let the fact that it gets to her every time show.

Kate smiled, and pulled out of the space, heading in the direction of the address that was written on the piece of paper. She continued to steal small glances to Castle as she drove. He had picked up his coffee again, and was taking small sips of the steaming hot liquid. She could see he was enjoying it and she smiled, turning back to focus on the road before hearing him speak up again.

"You know, Beckett. There really is nothing wrong with someone needing a little comfort every now and again. And I really don't think anyone would say anything about it if they were to find out." He nodded and took another sip of his coffee.

Kate stole another glance over. He had turned slightly in his seat, and was watching her as she drove. Her eyes narrowed and then her brow rose. "Oh, come on Castle. You know just as much as I do, that if anyone were to hear about what happened, they wouldn't shut up for days –no weeks."

She shot him a look to which he nodded, before adding, "I know, but needing a small cuddle and some comfort. They would understand." He turned back in his seat, and faced out onto the road.

The conversation was beginning to confuse Kate, and she didn't like this. Why didn't he mention the kiss? It wasn't like him to not mention something when they were alone. She was beginning to grow slightly suspicious.

As she pulled up behind a car at a set of lights, she turned to Castle. "Castle, what exactly did happen last night?" She watched him as his brow rose, and she leaned over, pulling her own coffee up from the holder.

"Were you drinking last night, Detective?" Castle questioned as he gave a jokingly disapproving look. "You came over and we chatted for a few minutes. You explained about having not slept in forever. Then…" He paused, lowering his head and voice. _Oh god, here it goes_, Kate thought. _Here comes the part with the kiss._ "I kind of, cuddled you. In my defence, you did look kind of desperate for sleep, and it did help. You were out like a light bulb as soon as I was… holding you." He nodded, looking slightly embarrassed.

"You… we… I… That's it?" Kate gasped. Confusion had totally taken over her mind. _Why wasn't he mentioning the kiss? _ _Surely to god he wouldn't have forgotten that –would he? _"You hugged me? That was it?"

Castle looked over, slight confusion was written in his eyes again, but he just nodded, and Kate could tell he wasn't holding anything back. She knew him too well now.

As the light changed to green, and the car in front pulled out, Kate followed, concentrating on the road as a sudden realization came across her.

_It was a dream… The perfect kiss had just been a dream._

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes: I seem to enjoy getting myself in a slight pickle with this story. Hope y'all are still enjoying it! Thank you for reading! <strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own them.**

* * *

><p>The elevator made a small dinging sound, and a light flashed as Kate walked up to the door. She sighed, before slamming her hand onto the door where the words "DO NOT USE," were plastered in bright yellow tape. She gritted her teeth and turned back towards Castle as she followed her in from the street.<p>

"Uh, what was that address Esposito gave you?" He looked over to the stairs and back at Kate with a slightly panic stricken look. Kate couldn't help but let the slightest of smile cross her lips at the sight of how adorable it made him look.

She bit back a bite smile, and simply walked over toward the stairs. "You know what it is," She turned back with a smirk, and caught Castle following with a childish frown. He was like a child who was being made to do something he didn't want to do. "You can stay down in the car, Castle." Kate said as she hit he first floor, turning and staring on the next flight.

"No, no. I'm fine. I just hate stairs. That's what the elevator is for. Really, the Thirtieth Floor?" He grumbled the question as he followed on, stomping his feet to show a little frustration.

Kate laughed and called from the top of the first flight, "Come on, It'll keep you fit, Castle." She continued to climb as he followed behind at a slightly slower pace.

Reaching the tenth floor, Kate could sense Castle beginning to grow more annoyed with the having to climb the stairs. She kept her eyes ahead of her as she gave her butt the slightest shake as she walked, just enough to catch his eyes. She laughed slightly to herself and continued to climb in the silence.

After another few floors, Kate stopped to catch her breath. She hadn't realized how much work it took to climb twenty flights of stairs. Brushing the hair from her face, she watched as Castle climbed past her.

"C'mon, slow poke. Let's get moving." He said as he shoved her shoulder jokingly and climbed the next flight of stairs in front of her.

Kate gasped, and lifted her hand to swat at him, her gasp quickly turning in to a hearty laugh. She followed him, and soon realised what she had put him through. There he was, right in front of her. His perfect ass giving a slight wiggle. _What a tease, _she thought to herself, and then remembered that this was what she had been doing just a few flights before. She shook her head and continued to follow him.

Thoughts were beginning to form in Kate's mind. First of all, she couldn't get that kiss out of her mind. It had been so perfect, so sweet, so warm and so real. Yet it had not been real at all. Second, she couldn't understand why she didn't just say to him. She should tell him about her dream. See what he says. Kate shook her head and sighed brushing the hair from her face again. If she did tell him, things would get weird. Kind of like her telling him she knew he was in love with her. She knew the moment Castle knew that the words he had uttered to her that day were fresh in her mind every day; things between them both would change.

As the final flight approached, Castle stopped just before the first step and turned causing Kate to stop suddenly, almost crashing into him. His eyes were wide and he had a slightly puzzled look on his face. "What if we climb all these stairs, and there is nothing here?" He said.

"Castle, don't be stupid. Why would there be nothing here? We got the call. Esposito gave us the address." She shook her head and raised her hands, letting them fall on his chest as she pushed him back. She couldn't help but enjoy the feel of his chest under her palms, and Kate realized that she had left her hands resting there slightly longer than was needed.

Castle stumbled back, and felt his foot resting on the first step. His arms rose to brace himself, landing on Kate's shoulders, stopping himself from tumbling over fully. He laughed as he finally brought himself to a stop and caught a look on Kate face. She smiled at him with a relaxed smile, a happy smile.

Kate dropped her hands from Castle's chest and straightened herself out. "Let's go, Castle. There is a dead body waiting for us up there."

"Not like he's gonna go anywhere, is it?" He joked but turned towards the stairs as he straightened himself out. Kate followed behind him again as they climbed the last few stairs, and Castle pushed the door to the roof open as they stepped out into the wide open rooftop. The air was cool and the sun was beginning to shine higher in the sky.

Kate stepped around Castle as the door behind them closed quietly. The sight that faced Kate and Castle shocked them both.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes: This is just a very short chapter. It's taking me forever to update lately, and I just felt I had left it too long. Life has come and kick me in the buttocks lately, and writers block has set in so bad it's not even funny. Anyway, just a small chapter to kinda move it on a little and I hope the poor quality hasn't made people change their mind on reading the story. Gah, why do I do this to myself? What have I gotten myself into? *laugh*.<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: You guessed it, I don't own them.**

* * *

><p>Kate's jaw dropped and Castle had the cute look of confusion in his eyes. <em>Stop looking at him<em>, _Kate_. She stomped her foot lightly, balled up her hands and gritted her teeth at the slight frustration of herself as she spun around on the spot. She was trying to take in every inch of the rooftop; making sure that they hadn't missed any details, and staring at him wouldn't help. Castle followed her actions, breaking off from her as he walked over to the edge, looking over.

When Castle turned back to Kate, she was standing there; her arms were raised by her sides in a questioning manner. "How'd you know, Castle?" She asked, walking over to him, her hand rising as she lifted it and prodded him in the chest, just once.

"I, I didn't." He gasped, and turned so he was standing by her side. They both stood there for another few moments, staring at exactly what Castle had asked about in the stairway. The rooftop before them was stranded. Not a sole was there, nor had anyone been there recently.

Kate turned back to Castle and rolled her eyes, "You, are never allowed to think of weird theories like that before we reach a crime scene ever again. Got it?"

Unable to find his voice, Castle just nodded and whispered in the smallest voice, "Got it." He spun around and around slowly, as if trying to find someone else in the flat open space of the roof. "I just, how can there be no one here? Did they clean up already?"

Kate was just as confused as him. Digging into her pockets, she found the piece of paper that Esposito had handed her while they stood by the elevator. She held the paper as it fluttered in the cool wind that surrounded her. Slowly, she read over the address. "It's definitely here," She said as she crumpled the piece of paper back up and placed it back into her back pocket. "Well, there is clearly nothing here. Best go back to the precinct and see what's happening."

Castle nodded and moved over to the door leading back into the stairwell. He gave a tug on the cold metal of the handle, and raised a brow. Kate watched him, rolling her eyes as he pretended that it wouldn't open. "Uh, Beckett," He turned and pointed at the door. "I think we have another situation here."

"Castle, come on. No playing around." She walked over and pushed in front of her. She was slowly beginning to lose patience with the day, and she just wanted to get back to the crime scene. Kate gave the door a tug, panic passing over her when she realised Castle wasn't joking. The door was locked, and there was no way to get it open. She sighed, and let her back fall against the door, slowly sliding down to sit against it. "Perfect," she uttered as she started to dig into her pockets once more.

"Just call Esposito and Ryan, see what is happening." Castle said as he shifted and slid down the wall to sit beside Kate as she searched in her pockets. "What you looking for? You've already checked the address."

"I'm looking for my cell. I think I've left it in the car." Her nose wrinkled as she searched in the last pocket in her jacket. "Definitely left it in the car. Give me your phone, Castle. Please." She turned to him, and flashed a smile only to be even more confused by the look on his face. "Oh god, please tell me you have your phone, Castle. You've always got your phone."

He simply shrugged and sighed. "I left it in the car. I dropped it when we were getting out, and realised on the stairs between being distracted by…" Castle stopped himself, and Kate couldn't help but wonder if he was going to finish that sentence with "your wiggle." She laughed and let her head fall against the door.

"Remind you of anything else?" She sighed softly, and tipped her head just enough so she could see him. Castle was sitting in the same position, watching her with a small smile as he nodded.

"There is one difference though." He offered, as a shiver passed through him. "We definitely won't die by freezing."

Kate's eyes rolled again, and a small laugh escaped. "Well, there is every possibility, Castle. It is freezing out here and it's nearly summer. Now, how are we gonna get down from here?"

Castle's nose wrinkled and he shrugged. "We could yell down to the street?"

"From thirty floors up?" Kate hugged her legs, resting her chin on her knees. "I doubt people would hear us."

They both sat there, thinking over ideas as they stared into the sky. It was blue, with few clouds passing slowly by. Kate allowed her thoughts to trail back to early that morning, and suddenly she couldn't remember if she had thanked Castle for what he had done. Turning her head again, she faced him, watching as he mulled over an escape plan.

"Castle, I –I don't think I said it this morning, but thank you." She said as she sat back up, resting against the door. She smiled and watched his eyes.

"Oh, you thanked me enough. No need to thank me…" Castle stopped himself quickly for the second time today, and Kate's head tipped questioningly. Her eyes narrowed as she studied him.

"What's that supposed to mean, Castle?"

"Uh, nothing," he stumbled over his words. "Forget it."

"Castle. What did you mean?" Kate had pushed off from the door, and had now turned toward him; her teeth were gritted as a sudden thought came to her. "Oh, my god. It wasn't a dream."

She caught Castle's expression. He had a smile on his lips that he was trying to hide, and his eyes were sparkling. Kate shook her head and pushed up from the floor.

"I can't believe you, Castle." She almost yelled it as she paced over the rooftop. "Why did you let me think that was a dream? Huh?"

"I –You seemed like you didn't _want_ to remember it, Kate." He stayed sitting on the ground, watching her move.

"That's not an excuse, Castle. I –I've been thinking all day that, that had been a _dream_ and now you're telling me, that me kissing you hadn't been?" She gritted her teeth, and turned to face out over the edge of the roof.

"Would you have rather I told you in the moment when you were telling me I wasn't allowed to say a word to anyone else?" his brow rose, and he was on his feet in seconds.

Kate felt a light anger in her building up. She had no idea why, but she felt slightly betrayed by him. Closing her eyes, she sucked in a deep breath of the cool crisp air before turning, only to be standing inches from Castle. "I –Just, I don't know." She mumbled. "Maybe not. But it's still not a great feeling knowing you kissed someone, and they didn't enjoy it enough to even tell you about it the next morning." Kate shrugged, realising how stupid she must sound right now.

"Didn't enjoy it?" Castle gasped, and shook his head. "Oh, I don't think enjoy is the word, Kate." He stole another step in to her direction, and spoke softly. "Kate. I've been thinking of a kiss like that kiss for months now, but this morning, it sounded like you were ashamed of it. I wanted to spare you that shame."

As Castle spoke, Kate looked up to him through her eyelashes, her head was slowly shaking as she whispered. "I was anything but ashamed, Castle." She swallowed back the lump that was in her throat. There were no tears threatening, but she was beginning to find it hard to speak. Was she really about to do this? "Castle, I've wanted that kiss since before you went off to the Hamptons." She went suddenly quiet, lowering her eyes down to the ground.

Castle stepped in another slow step, his brow raised still as a wide smile crept onto his lips. Kate sighed, and reached out her hands, placing them on his chest. For a moment, their eyes met. Kate watched the blue in his eyes; she felt that for that moment, she was finally seeing the real Castle, while showing him the real Kate. She smiled as his lips parted. Her eyes fell to them to trace every line, and curve.

As his hands fell lightly on her waist, Kate felt a tug and her body was against his. She felt the warmth of his body against hers as she shivered under the cool air that was beginning to pick up, blowing her hair. Castle's lips were on hers, consuming her. His arms enveloped her and she didn't mind, she wanted more, so much more.

Their lips moved together, the sweetness shared as Kate gasped, her eyes closing as she let herself get lost in the complete moment. This was what she had wanted for so long, and she wasn't about to let it get away from her. Even if she knew it wouldn't last forever.

Suddenly, Castle pulled away. Kate's eyes opened quickly to land on his. This wasn't what she wanted, she wanted more. Why was he stopping? "Sorry," Castle whispered, as his lips hovered above hers, his breath warm causing Kate to shiver again, this time not due to the cool.

"Don't stop, Rick. Please," she half pleaded as she pulled his lips back to hers in a more intense kiss, the passion rising as the world around them disappeared. Kate couldn't help but smile against his lips. She finally felt her heart flutter, and knew that right now would be a moment she would never forget.

Lost in the kiss, both Kate and Castle didn't even notice the door flying open. The doorkeeper of the building was standing in the opening, his arms folded with an irritated look on his face. He coughed loudly, before speaking in a loud voice. "Excuse me, you can't be up here. I'll need to ask you to both stop and leave."

Kate jumped, startled by the sudden voice of the doorkeeper. Castle's arms fell from around her as they turned and looked over at him. "Oh, sorry. We were locked in –out." Castle called over as Kate turned to him and smirked just a little, her eyes sparkling. "We will just be on our way."

As they headed over to the door, Kate slipped her hand into Castles, following him to the top of the stairs. Quietly, they made their way back towards the car, as Kate decided that the best place to find out what had happened would be back at the Precinct.

Reaching the last set of stairs, Kate slipped her hand from Castle's who gave her a nod. She hopped this was a nod of understanding that what had just happened, was to stay between them, and only them.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: You know what goes here... I don't own them so on and so on.**

* * *

><p>After they had come down off the roof with the help of the door keeper in the apartment building, Kate and Castle had located their phones and called Esposito to find out what happened to the crime scene. Unable to get a hold of either Esposito or Ryan, Kate and Castle decided to just head back to the precinct and wait, knowing they would both probably be caught up in what was happening at the crime scene.<p>

A few hours later, Kate found herself sitting in the almost empty precinct. Castle was in the break room, making two coffees as she poured over some more paperwork. They had been waiting on the rest of the team to return with word on what had happened for the past two hours. Two hours of complete silence between her and Castle and it was beginning to eat at her.

When the elevator door pinged open, Kate lifted her head –glad for the noise– and saw both Esposito and Ryan walking out with a few uniformed cops behind them. She sat back in her seat and crossed her arms as Castle placed her coffee down in front of her. "Thanks, Castle. Here they come." She nodded toward the direction of the elevator.

Castle slipped into the seat beside her desk and turned his body in the direction of Kate's nod, as they heard Esposito's voice yell over. "Yo, Beckett, Castle. Where were ya both? We just got done with the whole crime scene, and almost closed the case."

"Where were we?" Kate piped up, her brow rising as she sat up straight in her seat again, her arms unfolding. "We were at the address that you gave me, Esposito. Where were you?"

"Well, uh… we were at the crime scene." He had a look of confusion on his face, and Kate couldn't help but compare it to that of the confused look that Castle wore. Castles of course was more absorbing to her, and was one of those looks that could easily melt her heart. Darting her eyes over to him, she managed to catch a glimpse of that look, knowing he was just as confused as she and Esposito were.

Kate smiled to herself before answering Esposito back. "How can that be? We were there for almost three hours, Esposito. There was no dead body, and no you or Ryan."

"I've no idea." He sighed and plopped down into his own seat behind his desk, sharing a look over at Ryan who returned it with his own look of confusion.

Still muddled, thinking the only reason would be she had read the piece of paper wrong, she dug into her pocket and pulled it out again. She scanned over it, shaking her head. Ryan caught her look, and called over. "At the wrong address?"

"No," Kate yelled back, standing from her desk and walking across the room to Ryan's desk. She thrust the piece of paper in his face, slightly agitated again. "The right address."

Ryan took the piece of paper off Kate, and narrowed his eyes in mock annoyance at her before reading over the address. "Uhm, Esposito… Where did you go to school?" He turned in his seat, laughing. "You sent them to the wrong address. This is all on you, bro." Kate's brow wrinkled and she looked over to Esposito.

"How do you mean?" She questioned, looking back down at the piece paper in Ryan's hand as he pointed to the address.

"See this zero here?" He turned to catch Kate nod before carrying on. "It's supposed to be a six." He laughed again, crumpling the piece of paper up and tossing it at Esposito's head. He wasn't able to duck in time and it hit him right between the eyes.

"Esposito, next time, read the address to me." Kate shook her head, unable to stay mad at him for too long as it was a simple mistake. "So we were what, six buildings away?"

Both Esposito and Ryan nodded in unison, the laugher becoming uncontrollable as Castle passed by, whacking each softly on the head. "Why didn't we see any commotion? No cars or whatever?" He said as he sat on Ryan's desk beside Kate.

"They would have been parked around the other side. Easier parking." Ryan shrugged and looked up at Kate, his own brow furrowing. "Wait, you were at a crime scene for three hours when there was no crime scene?"

"Yea, we… got stuck up on the roof. The door slammed and we couldn't get down. We both left our phones in the car." She answered quickly, narrowing her eyes at Ryan's look. She crossed her arms over her chest and bit her lip, before giving Castle a look, hoping neither Esposito or Ryan caught it.

"But, three hours? Wow." Esposito continued, and Kate was beginning to wish he would drop it. "Hope there was no funny business up there. You know, you two, alone… together." He looked at Ryan and winked, hoping the detective would take it as a joke.

Kate began to grow flustered, and shook her head as she dropped her hands and pushed away from Ryan's desk. "Funny business? Don't be stupid, Esposito." She rolled her eyes and walked quickly to her desk, shooting a serious look at Castle, who began to look around the room. She could tell he was trying his best to look like he wasn't even paying attention to the conversation.

Both the detectives shot looks at each other, and then back to Kate before shrugging it off, putting it down to a probable lack of coffee for three hours.

Kate sat at her desk, her eyes were on the papers in front of her, but her mind was on the kiss she had shared with Castle. She wanted desperately to know what this meant for them. _Would this mean their relationship was more? Or would they just forget about it, and just go back to how they were before?_ Kate sighed and looked back up to where Castle had been sitting. He wasn't there.

"Psst," The noise came from the interrogation room at the end of the room. She spun around in her chair to see Castle motioning her over. She made a face and shook her head; knowing now wasn't a good time to chat. "Ka –Beckett, come here. I wanna ask you something." He said in a tiny whisper yell. She was certain both Ryan and Esposito would have heard it.

Looking over at them, they were both concentration on the files on their desks. Kate sighed and slid from her chair, making her way to the room. When she reached the door, Castle reached out and grabbed her wrist, pulling her into the room, closing the door behind them.

"I –think we need to talk." He said, as Kate caught the look in his eyes. This was going to be a serious talk. Kate wasn't ready for a serious talk.

She gulped down the words, and looked out the blinds that covered the window. She had a perfect view of the bull pen, and could see everyone sitting at their desks, or in the break room. Kate turned back to Castle, and nibbled the inside of her cheek, before exhaling a small sigh. "My apartment, nine o'clock. And bring wine."

Kate turned on her heals, and pulled open the door to the interrogation room, and like on the stairs, knowing it would drive him crazy, she put the slightest sway in to her hips as she walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope y'all are still enjoying it! <strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: God, I wish I owned these characters. **

* * *

><p>Kate stood in front of the mirror in her bathroom. She had her hair bunched up in her hand and held to her head. As she turned around, checking out the way it looked from every angle, she made sure to scan her eyes slowly down her outfit, making sure what she had on wasn't inappropriate. Turning back to the mirror, she moved her hand and allowed the hair to fall down, framing the perfect angles of her face; bringing out the slight glow that was shining from her eyes. She smiled and nodded.<p>

It was eight-thirty, and the clock only seemed to be slowing down. Taking one more look in the mirror, Kate checked over the slim fitting jeans, which accented her shape perfectly, and the simple white tank top, mixed with a loose fitting grey cardigan. _Perfect._She thought as she ruffled her hair slightly, and turned back to the clock. Now it looked like it was going in the other direction.

Time had seemed to stop for her since she arrived home just after six o'clock. She was excited for the night with Castle, and she couldn't help but show it. However, she was still nervous. She had no idea what tonight would turn out to be, and Kate wanted anything but awkward. Kate had spent the past few hours in the bath and getting ready for the night, of course she wanted it to be perfect, but what would perfect be to her? How would she know if it was? She sighed, and headed out of the bathroom.

Making her way through the apartment, Kate picked up a few stray magazines, and tossed them into a small trash can located in the kitchen. She reached into a cupboard above her head, and pulled out two wine glasses, beginning to hope that Castle wouldn't forget the wine. She laughed to herself at the thought, before turning to her own wine rack to make sure she had a spare bottle, just in case.

A Kate checked the clock again, to see the hands had moved forward, about a second since she last looked, she felt her throat begin to go dry. _What's wrong with me? _She though. _I never get this nervous._ She reached over, and grabbed a glass she had used earlier, running it under the cold tap before taking a large gulp, allowing the cool liquid to sooth her throat and rehydrate her.

When the knock on the door came, Kate spun around and fixed her eyes on the clock. _Eight-forty-five_. He was early. Or was her? Was her clock _slow? _

Quickly, she scanned around the room, before strolling over to the door, her hand on the handle as she opened the door, her face forming in a smile as she saw Castle standing in front of her, a wide smile on his own lips.

"Evening, Detective." He said, and held up the bottle of red wine in his hands. "Care for a drink? It's only the best." Kate sighed happily, feeling herself begin to relax; she moved aside and allowed Castle into the apartment.

"Hey, Ca –Rick…" _That was awkward_. She thought, taking the wine from him. She'd always called him Castle, why stop now? "Thanks for coming." She flashed him another smile and moved into the kitchen area to the wine glasses.

"No problem. Did you –Did you just call me Carrot?" Castle asked as he followed behind her.

"No," Kate sighed, and leaned back against the counter. "I've no idea what to call you." Her hand was rising to brush the hair from her face as it had fallen; a small frown had formed on her lips.

"How do you mean?" Castles brow raised and he slowly took the wine from her, before locating the bottle opener in a draw by the sink. He pulled it out, and worked quickly and effortlessly on opening the bottle. Kate decided she liked this about him. She smiled again. "I'm Castle. Nothing will change that." He winked at her and poured the two glasses of wine.

"I know, I know." Kate nodded, and lifted one of the glasses he had filled, the warm, welcoming scent of the red wine hitting her as she let her nose hover over the rim of the glass. "Ah, perfect." She said, and made her way into the living room, dropping into the couch.

"So, great day then," Castle nodded, having grabbed his own glass and the half empty bottle from the kitchen and followed her into the living room area. He found the chair next to the sofa and set himself into it, resting the bottle of wine on the table in the middle, before taking a sip of his own wine. "And I do have to say, it is perfect."

Kate's eyes lifted. She chewed on the inside of her lip as she tried to work out if Castle meant the wine was perfect, or the day. She couldn't help but smile at the thought of it being the day. Kate nodded and took a small sip of her wine before replying. "Couldn't have put it better myself." She caught Castle's smile, and knew he had meant the day.

They both sat in the silence for a moment, enjoying their wine, each stealing small glances at each other. Kate knew she was going to have to start talking soon. There was a reason she had brought Castle to her apartment tonight, and there was no way she was letting him leave without saying it.

"Castle, I…" She paused for a brief moment, trying to find the words. "I really, really enjoyed this morning and afternoon on the roof." She stopped, giving a small nod.

"But…" Castle said. She saw him taking a deep breath, as if bracing himself for the 'but.'

"But nothing, Castle." Her brow crinkled slightly as her head shook, her hair tickling her shoulders softly. "I said I really, really enjoyed it, and if you'd have let me finish…" She threw him a slight smirk before continuing. "I'd have said I'd really like to do it again."

Castle's wine glass had been at his lips, clearly ready for him to be able to do something once she had rejected him, but it was now lowering, and his lip were parted. The cute look of confusion had spread in his eyes and Kate could only roll her own eyes, laughing softly.

"Castle, I meant it when I said I enjoyed it, and for some time now, I've had these… feelings." She paused again, trying to find the words to put this perfectly. "I know I told you before I wasn't ready for anything, but now, I feel like we could make something work." She stopped again, her eyes were on his.

"I uh –we could find that roof and do it again. If that's what you want?" He gulped and took a large drink of his wine, before reaching for the bottle and refilling his glass.

Kate's eyes narrowed and her head shook, a soft laugh passing over her lips. "Castle, that's not what I mean."

"Then, what do you mean?" Kate had realised that this would be news to Castle, but she also hadn't been prepared for the shocked look that now resided on his face.

"Castle, what I'm saying is, I think we should give this a try. I mean if it's what you want." She spoke softly, her finger dancing over the rim of her almost untouched wine. Kate's eyes fell to the floor, suddenly worried that the words she had heard as she lay in his arms that day had been a dream. _What if this wasn't actually what he had wanted?_ "I told you I wasn't ready, but I'm ready Castle."

They gazed into each other's eyes, before hers moved slightly, catching the wide set grin on Castle's face begin to grow wider. He nodded and leaned over to the table, placing down his glass. "You mean, you and I, together?"

Kate nodded, her smile also spreading. She could feel her heart begin to race and she took a deep breath, before nodding once more.

"Rick and Kate, Kate and Rick. Together?" Castle said.

"Castle and Beckett, a team. A real partnership." Kate nodded again, and saw Castle moving off the chair to sit beside her.

"Kate, I'd like nothing more than to be able to call you mine." He whispered as he sat on the couch, turning just enough to face her.

Kate smiled wide, slipping her hand into his. Castle returned the smile and lifted her hand to his lips, pressing a soft kiss to the back. Kate shivered at the touch of his smooth, soft lips against her skin, and sighed a happy sigh.

She had done it. She had allowed herself to feel something true for the first time in years. Kate had allowed herself to believe in true love once more. She kept her eyes on Castle, both of them speechless for the moment as he leaned in, pulling her lips to his in a perfect kiss. The sweet taste that had been on his lips earlier was still there, and Kate decided it wasn't something he had eaten, it was simply just Castle. _Rick_, she thought.

As his hands snaked slowly around her back, Kate felt another shiver, and suddenly his hand on her side. She felt his thumb graze lightly over the scar which was hidden by her shirt, but another shiver still passed through her body.

Pulling back, Kate's hand moved to Castle's moving it from her side, and away from the scar, but holding it firmly in her hands. She looked Castle straight in the eye and simply smiled, whispering, "Let's leave everyone else out of this for now though, alright? Let's make it just you and me. A Perfect partnership."

Castle nodded, leaning in he pressed a smooth kiss to her temple before whispering in her ear, "To perfect partners." They both smiled and shifted. Kate found herself curling into his side. Their hands still locked together as they rested into the couch, allowing the moment to just fully consume them.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors notes: Thank you all for reading. It really does mean a lot to me, even through the short and crappy chapters! You readers rock! <strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.**

* * *

><p>The next morning, Kate awoke to find Castle's arms still wrapped around her shoulders tightly. She stayed there wrapped up in his arms, enjoying the warmth of his hold as she watched his eyes flicker, obviously still in sleep. She smiled, and leaned in, pressing the softest kiss to the corner of his lips, letting it linger for a slight second. The next thing she knew, Castle's eyes few open, and a cheeky grin was spreading across his lips. Clearly e had been faking his sleep. Kate laughed.<p>

"Mornin', Detective," Castle whispered, his hand lightly brushing up her arm, causing Kate to instantly relax more in his embrace. She sighed, and rested her head against his shoulder. "Sleep well?"

"Mm," She nodded sleepily and lifted her head again to meet his gaze. "Probably the best I've had in a long time." She nibbled on the inside of her lips before they shared another soft kiss.

As Kate pulled back, her gaze fell on the clock on the wall in the kitchen area, a gasp falling from her lips as she sprung out of Castle's arms. "Castle, the time." She stared at the clock for another moment before turning to catch his stunned look. "Come on, we're gonna be late!" She lifted her hand and pointed it at the clock. "Move," Kate said before quickly dashing into the bathroom.

"Uh, Kate," Castle pushed up from the couch and followed her, stopping by the door. "We've got time, don't worry." He leaned back against the wall and crossed his arms, a stifled yawn falling from his lips. He looked over to the clock as the water switched on in the shower and his brow lifted. "Uh, need any help in there?" The cheeky grin returned on his lips.

The door flew open at his suggestion, and Kate flew out with her eyes narrowed. "Castle, not funny." She ran past him and dove into the bedroom, rummaging around in her closet for something to wear. "You don't get it! If we show up together, both late, there will be talk, Castle."

Kate could feel the paranoia building up in her, but she was finding it extremely hard to push back down. Castle followed her around her apartment as she got ready, and she couldn't help but worry about someone at the precinct finding out. Not that it would be a bad thing, but she was reluctant to let anyone know about her love life, especially this early on in a relationship. Kate smiled to herself and allowed her body to slow. She looked over at him, and the smile grew wider as the realisation set in. She, Katherine Beckett, was in a relationship with Richard Castle.

She allowed herself to calm slightly, and wandered up toward him, her hand falling on his chest. "Look, Castle. How about you go home, get ready and then come to work?" She raised a brow as he nodded, clearly taking in the suggestion. "I'm sure Alexis is wondering where you are, having not been home all night."

Castle sighed and nodded, before slipping his arms around her waist. "Alright, we have a deal. I did forget to… Oh god, I forgot to call Alexis." Kate stood back and watched as Castle delved into his pocket for his phone. "It's off. Oh god, The phone. Is. Off." She watched again as he spun on the spot, clearly her panic had switched to him. Kate laughed at how cute his panic made him and pushed him towards the door.

"Go," She said, before reaching up and pulling his lips in for a soft kiss. "I'll see you at the precinct." And as she caught his gaze once more, see said the one thing she didn't want to say. One thing that could make this all tumble down around her. "Castle, could we please wait a few days or weeks until…"

"We tell Alexis?" He cut her off and a small relieved sigh pushed her lips out. "Of course. It's still too early. Not that it makes any difference."

"Thank you," She felt his hand cupping her cheek, and she was lost in the moment again as her arms wound around his back, gripping at his shirt. "Do you think we have to go in today?" She looked up at him, the height difference phasing her slightly having being used to standing beside him in heals at crime scenes, instead of her bare feet, in the doorway to her apartment.

"I know I don't, but I'm sure Esposito and Ryan would miss you." She felt a tight squeeze, and his arms were gone.

Kate watched as Castle headed down the hall. She could see him dialling a number on his phone before lifting it to his ears. She couldn't pull he eyes away, and she realized she loved this feeling. It made her feel, alive. She grinned and watched him step into the elevator, and listened as the doors closed. The last thing she heard was "Alexis. Hey, sorry I didn't call. I was wrapped up in a case with Detective Beckett and time just kinda, got lost." Kate laughed and closed her front door. They had been wrapped up alright.

The next hour for Kate was spent showering and throwing on clothes suitable for the job; a pair of black pants that hugged her ass while flowing perfectly down her legs, and a white shirt. She checked herself in the mirror, before pulling her hair in a messy wet bun, having had no time to dry it, before applying a minimal layer of makeup and heading quickly out of the apartment, heading in the direction of the 12th precinct.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: Okay, again I am sorry for the length of this one. It's tiny. I actually think this is the shortest chapter I've done yet. Anyway, the whole chapter isn't as good as I had hoped, but after working on it for two days, this is as good as it can get, and I'm just gonna use it as a stepping stone to get to the next part of the story. Any, Sorry again! Hope you are still enjoying it though! Let me know! <strong>


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: Still don't own them.**

* * *

><p>The precinct was quiet again, and Kate found this odd. Two days in a row, she had arrived at work to find not one member of her team on the floor. Of course, she knew the reason Castle wasn't here, but Esposito and Ryan? She sighed to herself, and made her way towards the desk in the middle of the bullpen. Dumping her bag on top, she removed her coat and slung it neatly over the back of her chair, a small creaking sound coming from it as it moved a little.<p>

Kate took a deep breath, her head beginning to spin as she peered over to the break room. She desperately needed coffee, but there was no way she would even try to attempt that machine this morning. Castle had installed a death trap. She laughed and shook her head. No, she'd wait on him to bring her the usual coffee.

Just as Kate slid into her seat, and pulled herself closer to her desk, three uniformed cops stepped off the elevator. They each gave her a nod, and one smiled and called over, "Morning Detective Beckett." Kate smiled, and her mind was flashed back to the good morning she had received from Castle just two hours earlier, and decided that it was one of the best 'Good Mornings' she had ever received.

The silence began to eat at her. She was normally one who enjoyed it, and relished any moment she could get by herself, but Kate needed the noise this morning, and she needed that god damned coffee. The scent from the break room where the uniforms were making their own was beginning to reach her, and Kate eyed her phone. _Should she call him?_ She thought to herself as her hand moved to hover over the phone, before pulling away.

_No_. She thought, _He was probably on his way_. She nodded and pulled a file from the inbox that sat at the corner of her desk. She used this so that her team could leave anything relevant to cases or her mail and she'd have easy access.

The file on top of the box was that of the one she and Castle had missed the previous day due to a misreading of a note. She pulled open the file and found a small yellow post-it note inside. It read;

_Beckett,_

_Ryan and I gone downtown. Suspects worth a look._

_Esposito._

Kate pealed the sticky note from the file and crumpled it up, before tossing it the trash beside her desk. She trusted the boys, and felt there would be no need for immediate contact. She sat back in her seat, and the smell of the coffee became too much. Giving in, Kate spun her chair around, and slid from it to make her way towards the break room, just as a small ping echoed around the room, and the elevator doors flew open. There stood Castle, two takeout coffee cups in hand, and a huge grin on his face.

"Oh, Castle. My saviour." Kate called out as she turned away from the break room, glad to not have to settle for the instant coffee that was hidden somewhere in the back of the cupboards. Kate knew she could make it, but it definitely didn't agree with her taste buds.

"Ah well, you know me… Just like I know you." He winked, and Kate's eyes rolled. Castle was now close enough for her to reach out and take the coffee from him, the smell began to race around her heart, and for one, Kate Beckett didn't know if the feelings she was having were towards the coffee, or the man standing in front of her.

"Thank you, Castle. For everything." She caught the smile on his lips as his head shook before he lifted his coffee to take a sip.

Kate followed his actions, and as she got the rim to her lips, the lid came loose, and the coffee spilled out, covering her front. She held back a curse, and tipped the cup back upright, intent on not spilling anymore. Her eyes then darted to Castle just in time to see him bite back a laugh. His lip turning white as he tried his best. Kate's teeth gritted together and she mumbled, "Just get it over with. Laugh all you want." She sighed. Maybe today wouldn't be perfect day after all.

Castle burst into a fit of laughter, which then brought on a few chuckles from the uniforms that had been sitting in the break room and had caught it all. She raised a brow in Castle's direction, and simply mouthed 'You get no action,' in the best way she could so he could read her lips. She gave him a small smirk, and laughed to herself before catching his gaze. Kate knew in that moment she would be unable to stay mad at him for long.

His mouth dropped open, and it was Kate's turn to laugh. She knew she had a spare shirt folded in her desk and was suddenly glad that the precinct was as empty as it was. It was bad enough Castle seeing it, and now he could tease her at home –she thought for a moment, suddenly liking that idea –but she'd never live it down had Ryan and Esposito seen it.

Picking the plastic lid from her top, Kate placed it on the cup and ensured it was secured properly, before eyeing Castle. "Did you boobie-trap that?" Her eyes narrowed in a serious, but playful manner as she headed towards the desk, placing the cup on top and pulling open her bottom drawer, smiling as the nice clean shirt lay there for her.

Castle shook his head, a snicker still falling from his lips as his eyes darted to her breasts at the mention of boobies. Kate couldn't help but roll her eyes and lift her leg, kicking his shin which brought on a small hiss and yelp.

"Why'd you do that for?" Castle stood, his arms folding over his chest. "I didn't do it. It must have been the girl at the shop." She caught a smile casting on his lips, and Kate's brow rose. "Although, if you'd like a hand getting out of that wet shirt, I'd be more than willing to help." He stood there, proud of his offer of assist.

Kate stood there, her eyes narrowing more as she fell into her chair, watching him. There was something deep inside her that wanted to give in, to allow him into a room to 'help' her out of her top. _Wouldn't be such a bad thing,_ she thought_. Oh god, was she considering it?_ She peered around the empty precinct, except for the three uniforms, who were taking their time, before she shook her head slowly. "I think I can manage Castle."

Castle looked over to Kate. He lifted his brow in a teasing smirk, and nodded toward the empty evidence room at the end of the corridor. Kate's eyes went wide as her head shook in disbelief. She stood from her desk and took another quick glance around the empty precinct. She would have liked nothing more to haul Castle into the room, allow him to help her out of her shirt, and maybe more. She would love to take him and kiss him, tasting the sweetness on those soft lips again. _So why not?_ She thought. _No one else was there._

As Kate stood, she turned and walked around the desk, her back towards Castle as she moved, lifting the shirt from the drawer. She knew Castle was serious about his offer, and as she bent down to close the drawer, she gave her ass the smallest wiggle –knowing his eyes would be on her. Kate was beginning to like the idea of no one knowing about what was going on between her and Castle, especially in the precinct. She liked the idea of sneaking around, teasing him like this, but most of all, Kate loved the fact that they could be themselves with each other without having to worry what everyone else was thinking. Even if this was only to last a little longer, Kate was happy for the little moments she could share with Castle.

Tossing the shirt over her shoulder, and holding it with a hooked finger, Kate began to walk toward the empty evidence locker, looking back over her shoulder to see if he was following. She winked, and stopped when she reached the door, turning the handle, and stepped over the threshold.

Something pinged inside her, and held her back, and before she could allow Castle to move in, she whispered in the smallest voice as the elevator doors pinged in the background, "I can manage Castle, thanks." And her gaze lifted to see Esposito and Ryan stepping out of the elevator, a small relieved sigh fell from her lips.

As the door closed behind her, and a slightly dazed Castle watched her inching away, Kate couldn't help but feel a tiny ping of guilt in her gut for leading him on like that. However she calmed herself with the thought that he knows she'd not leave him waiting for too long.

Kate smiled to herself, and tugged off the coffee stained shirt and turned to a mirror on the wall –one that she had never been able to understand being located in the evidence room –and studied her body. She was suddenly faced with the real reason she hadn't wanted Castle to help, and the reason she had been glad to see the boys walk into the bull pen.

It was there, on her left side just off the middle under her left breast –The scar. Kate sighed and ran one finger over the slightly tender area that the surgery had left, before pulling her clean shirt over her head, a single tear rolled down her cheek, and she suddenly wondered if this relationship was the best idea.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes; In reply to a review from the last chapter. They fell asleep on her couch, and woke up in the couch. <strong>

**Slightly happier with this chapter, and it's length. Hopefully it'll make up for the terrible updates recently. **

**Thanks again for reading! **


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: James is a cute guy I met at a Deli last year on my trip to NYC. Not his name, but kinda based on him. And I still don't own the rest of 'em. Not that I'm working on it, I'd never afford that.**

* * *

><p>After regaining herself in the evidence room, and making sure she was back to being presentable, Kate had made her way back into the bull pen and gotten back to her day. She shared Castle's coffee. He had narrowed his eyes at her before deciding it may be in his best interest to share with him. Maybe that was the smirk she gave him, or the threatening stare, Kate had thought.<p>

As the day dragged on, it panned out like any normal day. Each member of the team set around solving the murder that had caused problems the day before. Esposito had filled both Castle and Kate in on the situation that they had walked into on the roof top, and Kate decided that since he and Ryan already knew the ins and outs of the investigation, it would be best to let them take lead.

For lunch that day, Kate decided it was her turn to treat the rest of the team and they decided on the restaurant around the corner. Kate needed some fresh air, so she volunteered to go. She declined Castle's offer to escort her and headed on her way out, pulling her jacket on as she stepped on to the side walk. The air hit her, and cooled her face. She had had so many thoughts throughout the day already, and it was only mid-afternoon.

Kate crossed over the street and pulled her jacket around tighter, the wind was picking up even with the sun beating down on the city, and she suddenly wished she had lifted a light scarfs. As her hand slipped into her pocket, she grazed the space where her gun should be holstered. Silently, Kate cursed and realised she had left it tucked in the top drawer of her desk. Stepping onto the opposite sidewalk, Kate gave herself a small shrug and decided to let it go, she'd only be out of the precinct for ten minutes, twenty tops. She wouldn't need it.

Rounding the corner, the small deli came into view just up the street. She continued on against the growing wind and reached the front door, pushing it open. The heat from the dining area hit her and she shivered slightly, before relaxing in the temperature. Kate looked around; the place was empty, except a man sitting in the corner, his nose tucked into a book, and a woman who was sitting in the middle of the room. She was drinking a coffee and reading the New York Times while munching on a sandwich. Kate felt her tummy rumble and remembered that in her rush to leave the apartment that morning, she had forgotten to eat breakfast.

She made her way to the checkout –definitely needing some food, and waited on the assistant. As she done so, her eyes scanned the menu on the wall. Kate knew what she was getting for the boys, but she was still undecided on what she was to have.

"Hello, Ma'am. How can I help you today?" The sudden sound of the assistant's voice broke Kate out of her slight daydream and she jumped. He flashed a wide smile and she laughed, shaking her head. "Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." He spoke again.

Kate's head shook again and she held up a hand to stop his apology. "No, you're fine. I was just in a little world of my own." She smiled and began to rely of the order. "Can I have two Italian deli rolls, and one turkey and a…" She squinted her eyes and peered up towards the menu again. "… Chicken Ceasar Salad, please."

"Two Italians, one turkey and one Chicken Ceaser, coming right up." He nodded and punched the order into the computer in front of him.

"Oh, and can you add on a coffee to that please. Skim." She said quickly as he nodded before she shouted out again, "And can you make sure the lid is on extra tight? Thanks." She smiled and handed over the money before stepping off to the side to await her order.

As she waited an image entered into her mind, and she laughed. It was her standing in the bull pen with coffee dripping down her shirt once more. This time Castle, Esposito and Ryan were rolling around laughing. She rolled her eyes and hoped desperately that she wasn't having some kind of premonition.

The assistant called over to her as she finished her small laugh. "Ma'am, the Chicken Ceasar will be about five minutes. We just need to wait for some fresh chicken to finish cooking."

Kate nodded and told him it was fine. This was the best part of this small deli. Their meat was always fresh. She looked around again, still seeing only the man and woman who had been sitting there since she had arrived. Feeling her feet pinch; she decided to take a seat for the wait.

After five minutes passed, Kate looked at the watch on her wrist and then lifted her eyes toward the checkout to see if there was any movement. Her stomach groaned again and the assistant appeared beside her placing the takeout coffee in front of her. "Sorry," he said as he wiped his hands on the tiny white apron around his waist. "It's taking longer than we thought. Won't be much longer, promise."

She nodded, and wrapped her hands around her coffee, letting the heat warm her up. "Of course, it's fine. Thanks."

She sat back in her seat and lifted the coffee to her lips, taking her time to ensure that the lid was secure before taking a sip. "Perfect," She whispered to herself and her eyes close for a moment. She let herself sit in the quiet for a minute before opening her eyes which suddenly fell on the man in the corner. He was lowering his book and was looking rather nervous. _Please don't have an attack_, she thought to herself before taking another sip of her coffee, just wanting to enjoy the moment. Kate rolled her eyes at her thought and thought this perfect day could only get better, _right?_

The next thing she knew, Kate's table was being pushed into her, and her chair was tumbling back. The man from the corner had pushed her, and as she lay in a daze on the floor, she caught him reaching into his pocket.

"Give me the money," he yelled, as he pointed a gun at the assistant behind the cash desk. Everyone in the room gasped, including Kate. "NOW!" He yelled again.

Kate shifted quietly, her daze finally lifting as she managed to move to her knees, the table shielding her as the man paid attention to the assistant, and the cash register. The assistant moved his gaze between Kate, the woman and the robber. Kate knew she had to get to her gun, but first she nodded to the assistant, trying to instruct him to do as the robber told him, before slipping her hand under her jacket for her gun_. Dammit_, she cursed herself silently again and thought back to the desk in the precinct and the gun that was laying in the top drawer. _What was she going to do?_

Suddenly, she spoke. "Look, you don't have to do this." The man spun around and the gun was in her face. "Put the gun down, he'll give you the money and you can go. No one has to get hurt. Please." Kate decided against telling him she was the police. She knew it was wrong, but if he knew, there was a chance none of them would make it out alive.

"Just SHUT UP!" The man was becoming impatient. Kate studied his facial features, taking note of any distinctive features and making a mental note. "GIVE ME THE MONEY… YOU, help him." He waved the gun in her face again and pointed back at the Assistant behind the register. Kate gathered he'd be trying to get each of the hostages together to keep an eye on them.

As she moved and done as she was told, Kate held her hands up, showing him she wasn't going to try any funny business, as she shifted around the back beside the Register, finally catching the assistants name. "Alright, James. What you need to do is just fill this bag up." Kate reached over and lifted a brown bag from the pile, "And fill it with the money from this register, alright? "

Kate noticed he was finding it hard to peel his eyes from the gun and she reached out, shaking his shoulder. "James. Please. Is this how you open the register?" Kate pointed to a button and James nodded. She caught sight of the robber out of the side of her eye. He was getting jumpy and even more impatient. She knew time would be running out.

"Money, NOW," The robber's voice rang out again, and sobs came from the other side of the shop. Kate hadn't forgotten about the other woman, but she was out of the way of the robber, and Kate knew she should be more focused on where the gun was actually pointing.

As she looked back at the register, she noticed it was a relatively new one, where the assistants could type in orders. This worked to her advantage and she reached out, pointing again. "Is this how you open the register, James?" As she done so, she used the touch screen key pad to type, 'I'm a cop.'

James noticed, and exchanged a shaking glance and the slightest nod. Kate knew then that he understood, and she then pressed the button to open the register. As she done so, another idea crossed her mind, and she handed the brown paper bag to James. "Here, fill this up with the money."

As she done so, Kate dropped her hands to her side and slid one into her pocket, finding her phone. She was glad she knew her phone inside out when she pressed a button and hid the speed dial, knowing number one was Castle. Now all she needed to do was let him know what was happening. Kate left the phone going, and hoped Castle had picked up before she spoke softly. "Look, this is only a small Deli. No one needs to get hurt. Can you please put the gun down?"

James set about getting the money in bags, and Kate worked on getting any information she'd need. After a few moments passed, sirens began to blaze and Kate's teeth gritted; hoping Castle, Ryan and Esposito weren't behind them. She caught sight of the robber and he was spooked, his hand began to shake and his eyes fixed on Kate.

"Who called the cops?" The gun was pointing at Kate again, and she felt the wind leave her chest, her head shook and her arms raised. "It was you."

The next moment was a blur to Kate as she heard the gun fire and felt herself crumple down on the cold floor, the room going dark_. The perfect day_, she thought_. It was anything but perfect_. Kate's eyes closed and the darkness seeped in.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes: I see myself in a pickle here... Sorry about the ending though. More to come :)<strong>

**What's It.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Characters.**

* * *

><p>The flashing of police lights surrounded the building. Sirens wailed as cop after cop secured the deli. Then there was silence.<p>

Castle sat beside her still body, a shudder rolling through his own as his eyes scanned over her face. Her hand lay strewn across her stomach. Long, slim fingers were clutching at the smooth material of her shirt which framed her slender body as if she had been reaching for something she couldn't find tucked in her clothes. The mass of brown hair surrounding her face began blowing in the soft breeze from the wide open door of the deli, her breathing becoming more rugged and dry as each tick of the clock passed by.

Castle reached out his hands, taking hers tightly in his as he gave a light squeeze. He moved to bend over her, his free hand brushing down over her cheek, gently missing the graze on the side of her left temple as his fingertips reached around the back of her neck, his thumb gently smoothing over her soft lips. He remembered the sweet taste of them only a few hours before, and the feeling that rushed through him as she touched him.

As his thumb reached the corner of her lips, Kate's eyes fluttered, her lips pursed in to a small peck as she kissed his thumb, letting the slightest smile curve the corner of her lips before letting them fell again. She could hear the sirens again, and as her eyes fluttered again, opening to focus on Castle, the lights that flashed outside the window blinded her, forcing her eyes closed again. Her throat was dry, making it slightly difficult to breath, or speak.

"Kate," Castle whispered, as he sat down on the floor, watching her closely. "Kate, you're alright."

She tried to force her eyes open again, managing just a small slit as the pain seared though her head. Kate lifted her hand, pressing it to her temple. The metallic smell of blood hit her then, and as she pulled her hand away from the sticky wetness, she felt a trickle of blood making its way down her hand, but not enough for the strength of the smell.

"What, what happened?" Kate managed to ask in a small voice, the pounding in her head growing louder, almost pushing out the sound of the sirens.

"You fell," Castle offered before pausing. "Do you remember anything?"

Kate nodded, remembering everything before the moment she had a gun pushed in her face. "I –I remember coming in… placing the order. My coffee, it'll be cold now." She tried to force a smile on her lips as she shifted slightly, wanting to sit up.

"No, no. You have to stay down. Lanie will be over in a moment." Castle's hand was on her shoulder, not allowing her to sit. "Anything else?"

"I -remember the man, he was shaking. Looked like he was about to have a fit, or something. Then the gun." She paused for a breath, before continuing. "James didn't know…" Suddenly, Kate remembered the Deli assistant. Her head turned to the side and her eyes fell on his lifeless body. A loud ping of sadness washed through her, finally knowing where the metallic smell was coming from. "He didn't know what to do. That's when I rang your number, and then the sirens, and that's all I remember."

Kate closed her eyes again and let her head rest back against the cold of the floor. She hadn't realized it before, but she was freezing, and her teeth began to chatter.

"The sirens spooked him though." She finally offered after a moment of silence. Castle was still beside her, one hand holding hers tightly, while the other caressed her cheek; soothing her.

"Those weren't ours. We ran." He said and beamed slightly proud of himself. "I burst through the door just as the gun went off." He nodded over to the body of James and continued. "He jumped in front of you, Kate. James saved you when he thought the gun was about to go off." Castle caught her eyes, and she tried not to show him the guilt that was now digging deep inside her.

"I was so scared, Castle." Her hand reached out, and pressed against his cheek; she smiled, and held it there as he spoke again.

"Ryan and I wrestled the man to the ground, and managed to restrain him. Esposito is talking to him now."

"Do we have a reason?" Kate asked quietly.

"He was in debt. About to lose his house and was desperate." Castle sighed, and watched Kate again. "You're lucky, you know?"

"The luckiest woman alive." She gave him the smallest wink, just as Lanie stepped into her view.

"Well then, little miss 'I'll treat y'all to lunch.'" Lanie said with a slight attitude before continuing, "Where is _my_ sandwich, missy?" She laughed, and Kate couldn't help but let the laugh in the back of her throat fall out.

"Next time, I'll remember to call you. I promise." Kate smiled and winced as she shifted. The pain was still growing in her head.

"Alright then, let's see what we have here."

Lanie crouched down beside Kate, and Castle helped to get her up and sitting. She sat still as she allowed the Doctor to look over her wounds before letting her clean it out, and set about putting some stitches in.

"You hit your head on that counter there," Castle pointed, and Kate turned to look at the sharp corner. All she could think of was how glad she was that it wasn't harder.

"Now, I would tell you to get to the hospital with that, just in case.. However, instead, I'll order you to take a few days off, Detective Beckett. Allow this Young man," She nodded to Castle, "To take you home and get yourself some sleep, alright?"

Kate sighed and nodded, knowing she shouldn't argue with a request like that from Lanie. "Sure thing, Doc." She smiled a small smile before allowing Castle to help her to her feet. She was slightly unsteady and she gripped onto his arm and took a few paces toward the door.

"Take our car," Esposito called over and Kate wrinkled her brow. She caught Castle's fist pumping into the air at the fact that he was going to be allowed to drive for once.

"He was lazy," Castle winked at Kate before he felt a pen hitting the back of his head. "Alright, he went back for the car, in case he needed it."

Kate sank into his side as he helped her walk towards the car. She was actually glad to be going home for a rest; feeling she needed it, along with a nice warm cup of coffee. She climbed into the car and settled in for the ride with Castle.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors notes: Seriously, thank you all for reading! You guys are amazing! <strong>


	23. Chapter 23

**I'm sorry for the length of time it has taken for this chapter... I've had another week of serious block. However, I really hope you like it.**

* * *

><p>Reaching her apartment, Kate let her and Castle in, before tossing the keys into a bowl sitting on the table beside the door. She tugged off her coat, and hung it on a rack in the corner. Castle followed, and placed his beside hers.<p>

"You must be tired," He offered, stopping her in the middle of the room. "Why don't we just go and sit on the couch? Let you rest, alright?"

Kate didn't want to spend herself arguing with him, and the pain in her head was beginning to grow stronger. She nodded, before pointing towards a cupboard in the kitchen. "There is an emergency stock pile of pain killers in there. Do you mind grabbing me some?" She asked and managed some puppy dog eyes, before collapsing into the couch.

Castle laughed, before grabbing some of the pain killers out of the cupboard, and filing a glass with some water. "Here you go, Ma'am." He said, handing her two of the pills and the glass of water. "Drink up."

Kate did as she was told, before handing the glass back to Castle, who then placed it on the table in the centre of the room, and took a seat in the couch beside her. He pulled her legs onto his lap, and gently removed her shoes and socks. As he glanced around, he smiled and gave a small laugh. Kate had allowed her head to fall back, and she had drifted off to sleep.

A few hours passed, and Kate found herself waking up on the couch. Castle was still sitting in the position that Kate had last saw him before she fell asleep. The only difference being her legs were now resting on his lap, and his hands were gently massaging her feet. This relaxed her to no end, and a small smile curved the corner of her lips.

"Hey, sleepy head. How you feeling?" Castle flashed a smile, and Kate nibbled on the inside of her lip. She loved that smile of his. She couldn't understand why it made her feel safe, and secure, but somehow, whenever Castle smiled at her, or she caught a glimpse of that smile from across the room, her day seemed to brighten up and all her worries seemed to fade. If even for just a moment.

"M'okay," She lied. Truth was, her head was killing her, but what was a little pain? She'd been through worse, hadn't she? She thought best not to worry him any more than he probably was already. So to ensure he believed her, she forced the smiled wider and shifted a little on the couch.

Castle narrowed his eyes –and for a moment she thought he hadn't believed her, before the lines around his eyes flattened out and his smile grew wider also. "I'm glad. Are you hungry?" He asked her as his hands worked her foot. He must have forgotten he was doing that.

Kate laughed and nodded to his hands. "How long exactly have you been doing that? I don't think my foot has ever felt as relaxed as it does right this moment."

She watched as his hands flew into the air, and a shocked look crossed his face. "Oh, god. I'm sorry. I didn't mean too… I just… It seemed to help you sleep." His words came fast, and Kate could only laugh as he spoke.

"Woah. Why are you being so defensive Mr Castle?" She put on a slightly teasing voice, feeling a little playful.

His face held the shocked expression while slowly turning to confusion. "I –you –didn't… What?"

"I don't mind, Cas. I was just wondering 'cause your hands would probably be getting sore, no?" She pushed herself slowly into a sitting position on the couch and pulled her legs from his lap. She was glad for the painkillers she had taken before falling asleep, because as she moved, her head didn't hurt just as bad. "I mean, that's what couples do, but not for a whole…" She glanced at the clock before finishing, "three hours. Three hours? That's how long I was out?"

Castle nodded, and rested his elbow on the back of the couch, turning at an angle to her. "A couple, huh?" His smile was even wider now, and the sparkle was in his eyes. Kate melted and her eyes unconsciously began to scan down his body as he spoke. "I've been here the whole time. Maybe rubbing your feet for about, two hours?" He laughed, and she noticed he had caught her gaze.

"A couple." Kate nodded and as she said it, she realised that it was perfect for them. They were partners. Not just in the precinct, but now at home, outside. Everywhere. She sucked the corner of her lip between her teeth and bit down as she moved, lifting one leg over his before lowering down on to his lap. He had a slight look of surprise shining in his eyes, but his hands were all too eager as they landed on her waist. She returned his smile and as she did so, she leaned in and found his lips with hers.

A sudden spark was ignited, and within moments the kiss turned heated. Kate pressed her body to his. The heat was rising and so were her hands. She ghosted them slowly up his body, across his chest and felt him push into them. His hands were all over her back, sending tingles through her body. Shivers followed and as they reached her toes she let a small giggle fall from her lips, only to realise that they were no longer connected to Castles. His lips were now working down her neck, she felt his teeth nibbling the skin just above her collarbone and her hips pressed down into his.

This spark was like nothing she had felt with anyone before, and she let her head fall back. Her hair tickled Castle's hands and she felt his fingertips digging into her back. The pain and worry of the day began to wash away from her and as Kate felt the strap of her shirt being pushed to the side she let every thought fall from her mind. Nothing mattered now. All that she could think of was Castle, and her love for him. Her head fell to the side, and his soft lips caressed the skin on her shoulder as her hands found his hair, tugging ever so slightly, but enough to pull his head back so she could find his lips with hers once more, consuming him. As she did so, she felt the warmth of his fingers sneaking beneath her shirt. Her back arched and his hands slid forward, one finger of each tracing a line around her body just above the trim at the top of her pants. A sudden fear washed over her, and instinct made Kate's hand fall to the bottom of her shirt. She tugged it down, pushing Castle's hands from her body.

Kate was beginning to feel insecure, and the unexpected thought of Castle seeing the biggest flaw she had –the scar that ruined her body –was to be honest, the most terrifying thing she had ever felt. She panicked, and worry rushed over her. What if Castle never looked at her the same again? The questions sped through her mind. What if she never saw that look of pure love? The smile… The breath-taking smile that he had only ever shown to her. How would she ever hide the ruined body under her clothes?

Castle caught the hesitation, and tried to make light of the situation. "Kate. It's kind of hard to do this with clothes on. You realise that, right?" His voice came in a small, joke tone.

She looked down, tucking a length of hair behind her ear as it fell and simply shook her head. "Rick, I can't. I'm sorry." She tried to hide the pain in her eyes from him and as she spoke, she slid from his lap, and rounded the coffee table in the centre of the room. "I'm going to catch up on some sleep. You're more than welcome to stay." She said in a small voice, before making her way towards the bedroom, the pain growing in her heart. The one person she wanted to be herself with, yet she found it unbearable to let it be.

Castle sat on the couch for a moment. He was stunned, and was unable to understand what had just happened. He let his gaze fall on the hall that lead to Kate's room, and he watched for a moment before a sudden guilt passed over him. He had pushed her too far, too fast. The Scar, he thought. It had to be the scar. He let a soft sigh fall from his lips before pushing up from the couch, and followed Kate into the room.

Kate lay on the bed, her hand was tucked under her head and she was facing away from the door, watching the sky out of the window. She heard the door open, and her hand lifted to wipe away a single tear that had begun to roll down her cheek.

"I know you sleep with a gun, but do you mind if I come in for a chat? Please don't shoot," She heard Castle's voice, and it lifted her slightly. She nodded, still silent with her eyes on the window, and heard his foot fall on the wooden floor before feeling the bed spring softly.

"I'm sorry," She whispered.

"Kate, you've nothing to be sorry for," his voice was soft, calming. "I'm the one who has to be sorry. I never thought."

Kate's head shook. She couldn't believe that he –who had done nothing wrong, was apologizing to her. "Castle," She started, before turning on the bed.

She was stopped suddenly by his hand. It was stretched out in front of him as he sat cross legged on the bed. He was shushing her, and obviously hadn't finished what he was saying.

"I wanted to apologize for not thinking. For pushing you too quickly and for not giving you time. I need you to know that I know why you stopped what was happening," He paused again, and she head him inhale a deep breath. "But Kate, why?"

Watching him she understood what he meant, and another tear rolled down her cheek. This time, she made no move to brush it away. At this moment, she didn't care if he saw her so weak. He'd seen her weaker. "I just… I can't, Rick."

"Kate, it's a part of you. It's who you are, and who you will be for the rest of your life." His voice came even softer if that was even possible, and Kate made mental note to tell him never to use the tone again, especially if she were tired.

"It's repulsive, Rick." Her eyes lifted, and they both locked gaze. Castle caught the look of pain shining in her eyes and another ping of guilt flooded his heart.

"Nothing about you Kate is repulsive. You are gorgeous. You are smart, strong. You're loving, loyal, generous. I could go on if you really wanted me too." He smiled, and Kate only worried more about never seeing it again.

Her eyes lifted to the ceiling for a moment, before falling again to his gaze. "Kiss me, Rick?" she suddenly asked and as the words barely left her lips, his were there, taking in the last echoes of her words. She could taste the familiar sweetness, mixed with a slightly different taste. Only then did she realise he had shed a tear too.

As her body rose to him, Kate dropped one hand –while leaving one on his cheek –to the bottom of her shirt. Slowly, she shifted it up, baring her body to him. Another tear rolled down her cheek, and she felt his hand falling on her stomach.

His touch was soft as he sat back; his eyes were locked on her gaze. He used his free hand to gently wipe away the tear on her cheek.

"You're the first one since it happened," she whispered, and felt his finger tracing the line that she herself was so used to tracing now. Her heart raced, and she knew she was safe in his hands.

The next move from Castle was so unexpected, that it made her jump slightly. His head lowered, and his lips pressed gently to the scar. Kate closed her eyes, allowing the moment to overtake her and her feelings.

"You're beautiful," Were the last words Kate heard whispered lightly in her ear before she allowed herself to get lost in him.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes: I hope I done this scene the justice that it deserves. And I honestly hope you enjoyed it. I'm so grateful to everyone who have and are reading this story! You guys are amazing! Thank you.<strong>


End file.
